The Chosen
by Sakuracharm
Summary: Kaian's world is turned upside when she falls into the world of Hyrule.Ganon returns to take the peaceful land and unforntunately it's up to the ill-tempered girl and the Hero of Time to protect it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright. Revise number one. Lets see if I can save this horrid piece. Ha... 900 words I was so creative... *Rolls eyes***

_**Chapter 1: Dreams, Burns and a Broken Family.**_

_A girl with hair the same colour as the blood that pooled around her feet stared out at a blonde figure, their face shadowed as they fought. Her ears were ringing and she was sure she heard someone shout out to grab her attention; but there was no time to be sure. At that point the only thing she could hear was her tearing flesh, and the only thing she could see was her world growing darker at an alarming pace._

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP! **_

Kaian awoke at the sound of her alarm her pale grey optics shoot towards the source of the irritating sound. Scowling more when she found the time read **4:30am **she rested the urge to toss it out the window and instead rolled out of the bed and turned in off with a hard smack, the bells seizing their noise. Brushing her fingers along her night stand, she grasped the box of matches and struck one, pulling the flame against the wick of her candle; the flame a much more inviting light than the artificial ones wired in her ceiling. Rubbing at her face she moved to the other side of her room fetching her clothing; she pulled on a pair of old jeans and a black tank top before tying back her crimson locks. The girl then headed outside into the cool morning air as she placed her hands at her hips and she peered around the farmstead. Her family; by blood and not choice, owned a great deal of farmland and in turn a great deal of money, and she was reminded every day that none of it was hers.

'''' _**Flashback ''''**_

"_Hurry up, you ungrateful child!" Sally, her aunt, screamed from ten paces away clearly irritated. _

_"Sorry, sorry." A ten year old girl mumbled as she wiped the sweat from her brow and picked up the heavy buckets of milk. _

_"I do everything for you, and all you have to say is sorry? If it weren't for me promising your mother I'd take care of you, you'd be as good as dead!" She walked off. _

_"Sorry" She mumbled again and followed after her aunt as quickly as she could manage. _

_'''' __**End of Flashback '''' **_

Kaian smiled as the memories of her mother flooded her mind. She was a beautiful but strange woman; she had always been told she was a spitting image of her. Sighing, Kaian went on, and did her regular chores with slight haste having wasted time on her daydreams. She milked the cows, fed the chickens, cleaned the stalls, exercised the horses, and fed the pigs. Her last chore was her favourite, and that was maintenance of her own animal. She smiled as she faced her horse, Eclipse. She was a black mare with a silver mane, and a patch that resembled an eclipsed moon in her opinion on her left thigh.

"Hey girl, hungry?" The horse snorted and then nodded her head as she pressed her snout to the feeding dish. "Oh don't act like I never feed you... You're such a diva." Kaian laughed as she refilled the feeder, and renewed the water. Grabbing a brush she moved into the pen and began brushing out her ebony coat, humming a lullaby beneath her breath. "Just you wait... We'll get out of here..." She murmured resting her forehead against the horses bareback as she glances at the watch fastened on her wrist. "Oh, shit!" Tossing the brush into the bin she retrieved it from she kissed the horse on the forehead. "I got to get to school." She explained as she touched the mare's snout. "I'll have Tomas exercise you alright. He'll give you a good run." Patting the horse's neck, Kaian ran inside and jumped into the shower while deciding on black as the choice of colour for the day. "Yes, I shall mourn my wasted time." She changed into a pair of black hip huggers, a black form-fitting tank top, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black combat boots. Lastly, she pulled on a pair of leather riding gloves over her hands pausing to admire the odd birthmark imprinted into her skin. It was in the shape of a triangle, the skin only a tone or two darker than the rest of her skin. She dashed down the stairs, where she was greeted by her cold-hearted family.

"Good mornin' Kai, Happy Birthday!" Her cousin Tom greeted.

"Thanks Tommy." Tom was the only one who in the family actually treated her like a human.

"Here." Her aunt threw some keys at her. "It's to my old car you're 17, am I'm sick of having to drive you places."

"Thanks aunt Sally!" With that Kaian sprinted out the door.

"Mom, that car's engine is about to go in that one. You haven't replaced it have you?" Tom questioned.

"No. What's your point?"

"Well, what if it stalls, and she gets hit or something?"

"We'll just hope it kills her won't we? Now shut up and finish your damned breakfast." Jay, their father snorted. The family went into silence.

Kaian brushed her fingers along the cool blue paint of her Aunt's 87' Mustang before opening the door and sliding into the driver's seat. "There has to be some catch to this." She muttered as she ran her hands along the interior before starting the engine, the tank full, and the CD within the system on low volume. She adjusted her mirrors, an object in the back seat catching her eye. "So that's where she hid them..." She muttered referring to the bow and quiver laid out on the leather. Shaking her head as she cursed her aunt's name she slid the gears into drive and torn out of the driveway, down the dirt road heading back into the city.

Xxx

**A/N: So I've decided not to really add anything, just fix them up since I don't really have the time to rewrite the whole thing. Hopefully it's an easier read now, Heh.**

**Kitty **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah seriously guys. I had THAT many spelling mistakes. See this is when you should have yelled at me to buy a damned dictionary. **

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah I don't own the Zelda characters...**

_**Chapter 2: Friends, Cheerleading and 100 Tons of Steel.**_

Pulling up to the overly happy high school, Kaian noticed that her friends were actually waiting for her.

"Kai, come here we need to talk to you." Jasey called to her. Before Kaian even got 2 steps away from her car, she was tackled to the ground.

"Kai-Kai, you know we love you right?" The blonde on her back purred.

"Anne, get your fat ass off of me." Kaian couldn't help but laugh at the stupid nickname her friend had given her.

Jogging over Jasey said with her most innocent voice. "You want to do us a favour?"

Eyeing Jasey suspiciously, she answered. "Depends what it is."

Well you see..." Anne started. "Cookie, the new cheerleading captain is sick, and well last year you were captain, and today is the big game and we were like thinking that you might want to fill in for her?"

"Did I look like I want to be a..." She shuddered. "A Prep again? That's my Aunt's dream remember? Last year was such a waste of my life and I'm never going to get it back."

"But still Kai, you were the best, and if you love us you'll cheer one last time." Jasey now was close to feigned tears, a skill she had well perfected thanks to her drama classes.

Looking away, Kaian answered with pure bitterness in her voice. "Urg... Ok, ok, one last time." With that she walked off, disappearing into the school building and pushing her way through the students as she made her way to homeroom, dreading the rest of the day already.

Anne and Jasey looked at one another once their friend had disappeared. "Maybe we should quit to..." Anne said quietly before averting her gaze to the ground.

"Why?"

"Oh, come on. We both hate cheering. We both hate the people who cheer and we both hate anything that involves running back and forth mindlessly. We're fucking posers."

"I guess you're right." Jasey sighed as she took the blonde's hand and pulled her to the stairs that lead back into the school. "You know, you can be pretty smart sometimes."

"What? You thought I was a dumb blonde airhead who always thinks about sex, and hot guys?"

Jasey laughed. "Sometimes." They ran down the hall catching up to the rest of the cheer squad to tell them the news.

Kaian walked into the locker room dragging her feet as she did so, alright regretting her decision. Sure enough Anne stood there hold a navy blue and gold skirt and a short tight T-shirt with a gold coloured 'C' on the front. Kaian forced a smile not wanting her to pick up on her discontentment. "Let's kick some ass."

Out on the field, the girls yelled, kicked and cheered as the football players came out, the red-head stood in the middle of them in a dustpan expression over her features as he eyed the pom-poms in her grasp. Kaian hushed the girls and stood in front of the crowd. She started stomping her foot in an over-used annoying rhythm. _Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap._ Soon the whole stadium was doing sound of the echoes, send chills up the other teams backs. The Cougars were an undefeated team since 1980 the other team didn't stand a chance in a frozen hell, and they knew that.

"Hey, hey

You get out of our way

Today is the day

We will put you away!

Hey, You Cougar fans,

Stand up and clap your hands!

Go Cougars Go,

Go Cougar Go!

Hey, You Cougar Fans

Now let's see you wave your hands!

Go Cougars Go, Go Cougars Go!

Go Cougars Go, Go Cougars Go!"

The crowd roared. Kaian rolled eyes. 'How can people listen to these stupid cheers?' She wasn't about to let her feelings toward cheerleading get in her way though, she wasn't going to let her friends down. They were like family so again she chanted with the other girls:

"Let's get physical  
Get down, get hard, get mean  
Let's get physical  
And beat that other team!  
Stronger than steel,  
Hotter than the sun;  
Robbie won't stop,  
'til he gets the job done!"

Kaian looked on the field as she chanted Robbie's name, her ex-boyfriend. He was looking at her with an almost longing expression though she quickly looked back towards the crowd repeating the chant with a different player's name.

At the end of the game the Cougars had won 42-7 and she had sore legs and a bruised reputation because of it. Kaian quickly ran to her car before Robbie could see her not wanting to talk to him, ever if she could avoid it.' It's been three weeks, why can't I forget about him... Stupid fucking jock.'

Starting the car, she tore out of the parking lot, and headed home taking the outer city route, since traffic in the city would be terrible. Looking away from the road, she prodded at the radio tuning searching for a Cursing loudly she went to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "What the hell?" Just then she heard a dinging sound. Looking behind her she saw metal bar coming down. "Oh, hell no!" She was on the rails of a fast coming train. The car wouldn't start, and she was locked in. The train was now less than five meters away. She pulled the glove off her burning left hand to see that triangular burn was glowing. "God help me." Her eyes widen as the train hit the helpless car.

**A/N: Teehee... I found words that weren't even words... Seriously why didn't anyone yell at me for this? **

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanx u guys for review, it makes me sooo happy. Remember I luv takin requests! And again, totally so for any spell, grammar etc. mistakes! **

**Disclamer: yeah, yeah I do not own the little Zelda characters, goddess y can't I just say it once? **

_**Chapter 3: New World, Annoying Boy, and True Destiny. **_

The reddish-brown mare snorted impatiently. The rider laughed. " That bored already?" The horse snorted again. It had been a whole year since Ganondorf have been defeated. Everything in Hyrule had calmed down, and no new adventure had popped up. The boy sighed, suddenly remembering a dream that left him sleepless.

**---- Dream---- **

_I was looking up at the man, who destoryed Hyrule, held Zelda captive and now was threating to kill him. But for some reason he didn't care for these things. All he cared for was someone who wasn't even valuable in Zelda's eyes. He felt himself cry as the person's body layed limp on the cold floor. Hatred filled his eyes. ' You will pay.' _

**End Dream---**

The boy sighed again. Blowing his blonde bangs out of his brilliant blue eyes.'What did that dream mean? Was it a prediction of what was to come or weird nightmare?' He thought to himself. " Maybe we should go talk to Rauru and the other Sages?" He asked out loud. The mare again snorted. Laughing at the horse's stubboness, he mounted her. " Come on girl, it's better then staying here." Just then something caught his eye. I figure falling toward the gound, hitting it was great impact. " What in the name of Nayru was that?" Slighty kicking the horse, they started toward the body.

* * *

Groaning from the sudden pain, Kaian rolled over on her back and sat up. " Where in the name of Din am I?" ' Wait Din? Where the fuck did that come from?' She questioned herself. Shaking herself from the thought she looked around. She was in the middle of a lush green field. to her left she saw something that looked like a marketplace and a castle, beside it, was a village. To her right was a ranch looking place. ' Is this heaven?' She remembered getting stuck on the tracks, and then a train was coming, then the mark on her hand started to glow. ' Wait my hand!" Kaian looked down at her left hand. There once faded looking burn now glowed a breath-taking gold. After about two minutes of staring at her hand, she heard a soft thumping. She looked behind her. A blonde boy was slowly riding towards her. She got up slowing, and started backing up, but she tripped. " Owwww! What the hell was that!" Looking around her eyes fell on her quiver and bow. Not caring how they got there, she grabbed them. Without a second thought she aimed an arrow at the boy.

The boy stopped his horse and eyed the strange girl. She was wearing tight, black, revealing clothing. She also had a what looked like a ring in her belly button, and was well bulit, it looked like she worked out all day or something. She had cold grey eyes, and dark blood-red hair, which flowed just below her shoulders. She was indeed pretty 'But judging by she expert stance, she most be a Gerudo!' He drew his Master sword. " Who are you?" He asked. ' Thank the goddess I didn't lay this to rest yet.'

" None of your business you bastard!"

" Excuse me?" He was taken back by her language. ' She must not have been brought up very well.' He thought to himself.

" You heard me jackass!" She shot her arrow, knocking his hat of his head. She was a bit surprised by his looking. Soft looking blonde hair, innocent looking blue eyes, flawless complexion, and very, very well bulit.' He looks so familiar.' She thought. Never the less, she took this chance to run. " Thank god for track!" She mutter to herself as she took off toward the castle which was the closest place to her.

Grabbing his hat, he noticed that it wasn't pierced by the arrow. ' what aim.' He took off after her. She was indeed fast, she was nearly at the castle gates. " Hey hold on!" She wasn't trying to kill him that was for sure. He finally caught up to her, he grabbed the collar of her jacket pulling her down. He got off his horse. " Are you ok?"

Standing up she answered. " I guess." She turn towards him. " Why the hell did you do that!"

" Well, you wouldn't stop so."

" Stop? Would _you_ stop if someone chanced you with a sword?" She nervously brushed her hair with her fingers. She did not want to be this close to a could-be killer.

" Oh, sorry. I thought you were a Gerudo. But you didn't try to kill me." He answered almost cheerfully.

" A Ger-what? Look man I don't what your talking about, or where I am so would you please back off and leave me to die?"

" Die? Why would you wanna die. And your in Hyrule." He finally notice the mark on her hand. His eyes widen. " Wh- Where'd you get that?"

" What this?" She held up her left hand. " Don't know, I was born with it, why?"

" Come with me." He grabbed her hand, and pulled inside the marketplace, towards the Temple of Time.

" Hey wait! Let me go, you jack-." She was at lost of words. The temple was breath-taking. She notice that in the middle of the floor was the same mark as the one on her hand. " Wow."

The boy continued to pull her it was long until they were transported to the Chamber of Sages. " I'm glad you have come Hero of Time." Rauru's voice filled the air.

Kaian grabbed the boy's arm on reflex. " Who was that?" She asked in a small voice.

" Don't be afraid child we will not hurt you." Now Impa joined Rauru as did the others.

" Sages." The boy started. " We does this girl bear the Triforce symbol?"

" Because Hero of Time, Link. There was one more goddess. One more power that created this world." Saria started.

" That was?" Link questioned.

Nabooru now spoke. " Her name was Kardica,Goddess of Balance. She created good, and evil, night and day, light and dark. She was the most powerful andimportant of them all. Left out of the legend because she choose to be, not wanting to let herself be known."

" But why does this girl have the piece. She not even from this world."

" That I do not know. But what I do know is that Ganondorf has escaped from the Scared Realm. And you will need her help."

" And what if I don't help?" Kaian finally spoke up.

" Then you will die as will hyrule."

" Alright, alrightchillax no need to make threat. Geez you people serious."

Chosing to ignore that comment, Rauru spoke again." Here this belongs to you." A sword appeared before her. It as long as the Master sword but more slender. Ithad abluish-grey bladeand the ivory hilt was untwined with deep green vines. " This is the Goddess' Sword or the Mistress' Sword which ever you prefer. It was made tofight along side the Master's Sword."

Kaian grabbed the sword, and placed it in sheath that appeared across her back, indentical to Link's." Also take this." A silver chain fell in her hands. A small Triforce sign in the middle of it. " This is the Tri-necklace. There are seven pieces you must find, and realse their power. Here is the first, the piece of light." Rauru explained.

Kaian took the crystal like bead and slipped it around thechain that was now around her neck. Suddenly, she cried out in pain. A yellow glow surrounded her,as streak of blonde appeared in her hair. The light disappeared as she fell into Link's arms.

" Hero of Time, take care of her. She is very important. Do not let Ganondorf have her." Ruto warned.

" Will she be alright?" Link asked worrily.

" Yes, she just needs to get used to her new power."

Link nodded as they were transported back into the Temple of Time. He looked down at the unconscious girl. He didn't even know her name, and yet he felt as if he has known her forever. Hugged her closer to his body, he walked toward the castle, he had to tell Zelda.

* * *

**A/N: Wow long chapter no? Well I hope U like it. please review and I'll try to update fast. Stupid school is always in the way. Luv ya'll!( no in the sick icky well either. The friendly way.)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but exams are soon here, my parents have gone study crazy! Oh, and if u want me to do POV, for this story I'll gladly start. Well thanx for the reviews! Luv y'all!

**Disclaimer: I, for the last bloody time, DON'T OWN THE ZELDA CHARATERS!… But I will when I take over the world with my flying monkeys… Muahahahahahahahah… cough… how do evil people do it?**

Chapter 4: Zelda, Ganon, and the Escape 

A loud knock came from the outside of a bedroom door. ' Who could that be at this time of night?' " Who is it?" The girl called.

" It's me Zelda, open up!" Link called.

A smile appeared across Zelda's face. Maybe he finally realized, how much she loved him. She opened the door, her smile quickly faded when she saw what he was carrying. "Who is that?" The girl looked a lot like a Gerudo.

" Ummm, to tell the truth, I don't really know her name." Link blushed slightly at this. 'I can't believe I didn't get her to tell me her name.' He brushed passed Zelda, and laid Kaian on her bed. " But what I do know is that I must protect her."

" Protect her? For what reason? You don't even know the girl."

" Orders from Rauru, and the other sages. Zelda she holds a Triforce piece."

Zelda looked at Link as if he was crazy. " That's impossible."

" No, it's not." Link sat her down, and explained everything.

XXXXXX AN HOUR LATERXXXXX

" Wow." Zelda was speechless. " How come I was never told this?"

Link simply shrugged. He didn't know either. Just then a moan came from across the room. Link, and Zelda looked at the slowly awakening figure. " Where the Fuck am I?" Kaian slowly sat up and looked directly at Link. She slowly walked over to him, and slapped him on the head.

" Ow, What was that for?" Link rubbed his head. The girl could hit hard.

" That was for dragging me to that freaky blue place." She jumped on his lap, and looked he straight in his eyes. Link blushed at her closeness. " Because of you I gotta go, and help you save this Hyrule place. For your sake you better not get me killed."

" Excuse me girl?" Zelda was now pulling her off Link. 'How dare this girl touch _my_ Hero of Time like that. It's disrespectful. Triforce Bearer or not' " What is your name?" Zelda looked her up and down. " And what happen to your clothes?"

Kaian pulled out of Zelda's grasped, and looked at her with a cold grey glare. She saw a glance of fear flicker in her eyes. Kaian smirked, and answered her question. " The name's Kaian, but you can call me Kai. And your name night be?"

" Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, soon to be queen, as soon as I fined a suitable husband." She quickly glanced at Link, then back at Kaian.

" Uh huh." 'Bitch' Kaian's mind thought involuntarily.

" And the clothes? You're dressed like, like, I can't even think of words to describe what you look like right now."

'Oh, shit my clothes. Oh, gosh damnit. Stupid tend difference.' " Well… Umm… I was attacked. Yeah, attacked by a… a…" Kaian glanced at Link with pleading eyes.

" She was attacked by a Peahat. It sliced up her original clothing." Link jumped in.

" Yeah, that's it I was attacked by a Pothead!" Kaian laughed nervously. She so do not want to let a totally stranger other the Link to know she wasn't from here. **(Link never told Zelda she was from a different world.) **

Zelda looked at the two suspiciously. She was about to question them when a rumbling echoed through the castle. " What in Farore's name was that?" Zelda cried as she fell to her knees, as the castle continued to shake.

An evil, demonic laugh soon came. A large dark cloud appeared in the middle of the large room. Ganondorf appeared from the dissolving cloud, and grabbed Zelda by the hair. " Nice to see you again Princess." Zelda choked on the foul scent Ganon gave off.

Link was about to attack Ganon, but he couldn't move. " Do you really think I'm that stupid boy?" Ganon laughed. " Not even with your little Triforce pieces, you stand no chance against me."

" Hey, you ugly motherfucker, let Zelly, and Linky-boy go." Kaian was now in front of Ganondorf. Pure, courage, power, and wisdom radiated from her. Ganon was taken back by her confidence. He stared at her beauty. His eyes searched every curve on her body. She was about 5'8".

" Hey girl, how about you come with me. You can be my bride, and will we rule all Hyrule."

Kaian snorted. "Like I'd ever marry someone as gross as you!" That got Ganon pissed. If there were one thing you didn't mess with, it would be his looks.

" Why you mouthy little child!" With a flick of his hand, she was sent flying into a wall. Ganon laughed as trapped Zelda in a glass magic-prove diamond, shaped prison. Ganon now was advancing on Link. He was going to kill him. " Now, you'll pay boy. You'll pay for trapping me in that prison. The seventh sage will suffer too, don't you worry." Ganon brought his sword, to Link's, neck.

" NO!" Kaian screamed as she jumped to her feet, and tackled Link, out of the sword's way.

" What the… You're still alive?" Ganon was shocked. How could a mere Hylian survive that blast?

Kaian's arms were wrapped tightly around Link's waist. Her grey eyes flashed white, as the blonde streak of hair started to glow. She took one last look at the helpless Zelda, and the evil Ganondorf. Feeling nothing but power she yelled, " Escape!" White light engulfed her, and Link. They soon disappeared.

* * *

" Goddesses!" Link yelled as he fell to his knees, and pounded his fists into the ground.

Kaian watch helplessly. She couldn't say or do nothing to make him feel better. She stood up, and stared at the ranch. Sadness filled her eyes as the memories of her friends came back to her. She looked back at Link, who was still screaming, and blaming himself. " I'm so sorry I couldn't save Zelda Link. I am so, so sorry."

Link looked at Kaian. She had an off spacey kind of look in her eyes. " It's alright Kai. We'll restore the full magic to the Trinecklace, and save Zelda." Link got to his feet. Yelling and screaming wasn't going to do Zelda or Hyrule any good.

Kaian smiled. "And we'll kick that Ganon guy's ass!"

Link laughed. " Yeah, we will. Lets go to Lon Lon Range, for the rest of the night. We'll start our journey tomorrow." Link called for Epona. " Oh, yeah it's not Pothead it's Peahat."

Kaian laughed. " I'll remember that for next time… Hey Link?"

" Hmm?" Link mumbled as he mounted Epona.

" I suppose this would be a good time to remember that name no?" She pointed to a giant, yellow plant coming towards them.

" Oh goddesses!" Link grabbed Kaian arm, and lifted her on to the saddle. " Let's get out of here!" He kick Epona lightly, they took off toward the range. They rode Epona the rest of the way. ' We'll save you Zelda I promise.

A/N: Well I hope u like this chappie. Please review! Until next chappie. Luv y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ok, ya plz don't kill me, u know I luv u guys lots, and anyways im updating now, so ya here's chappie 5!** _

**_Disclaimer: …alrite, I don't own the Zelda characters. Never have, and never will…_ **

**Chapter 5: Malon, Eclipse, and the Power of the Trinecklace**

They entered the ranch at top speed, not bothering to look back to see if they were still getting chased. Suddenly Epona stopped, throwing Link, and Kaian off the saddle.

" That, right there is why I only ride MY horse!" Kaian complained as Link helped her to her feet. They looked to see why Epona had stopped to fast. A family of chickens were walking across the dirt path to the barn. " THAT'S WHY I WAS THROWN ON MY ASS?" Kaian cried. Link was laughing so hard at the Earth girl's screaming, that tears were almost falling out of his eyes. The owner of the ranch came running from the pasture where the horses were, to see what the commotion was. His daughter close behind.

" What… in tarnation… is… going on?" He asked between breaths. Clearly the guy was way out of shape.

Link smiled " Sorry Talon." He turned to the red head. " Hey, Malon."

Malon blushed a little " Hey yourself Link." Then she noticed Kaian, and her smile faded a little.

Kaian, of course didn't notice this she was to busy braiding Epona's mane. Link elbowed her in the side lightly. She looked at Malon. " Oh, hey carrot-top, I'm Kaian."

Malon was taken back by her remark. " Excuse me but you have red hair too."

Kaian raised her eyebrow. " Mine is way darker then yours. Mine is the colour of blood, while yours is the colour of a carrot. Hence me calling you carrot-top."

Malon was about to counter that, but a high-pitched horse cry echoed though the ranch.

" What was that?" Link asked a bit startled.

Malon sighed. " It's just a new horse we got. She's so… untamed." Link nodded, but Kaian wasn't even listening. She took off to where the horses were. " Hey, it's dangerous over there!" Malon chased after her, with Link and Talon close behind.

Kaian stopped at the edge of the fence to see a frighten black mare with a silver mare freaking out. " Eclipse…" Kaian looked at the mare in awe. " But… But how'd she get here?"

Just then a feminine, almost goddess like voice filled her head '_Kaian, as the chosen, you must be prepared. This is not a game, nor a dream. You will encounter, many hardships, strange feelings, and new abilities. Your best friend, your horse we have brought to you for comfort. Please be hurry young chosen, for Ganondorf will find out about you and your mission. You must save the princess.' _

Kaian was brought back to reality, by another shriek from Eclipse. Kaian jumped over the fence, and carefully made her way over to the out-of-control mare. She knew very well that simply calling her would do no good. " Hey Kaian, be careful!" Link called.

Malon looked on with interest. " She'll be tramped." Link looked at her. " It's true, a horse that out of control, is only good dead. It's rouge, and it cannot be tamed. I know this from experience."

Kaian stopped about 2 feet away from the mare. She was tied to a pole, and was thrashing about. " Well no wonder she's freaking out." Kaian mumbled. Cracking her knuckles, she jumped on the saddle on grabbed the reins. Out of fear, Eclipse started kicking about, not realising, it was her owner. Kaian paid no attention to this however. She clasped her hands around the mares neck and sang to her and song her mother used to sing.

_Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home _

Kaian's voice over powered the snorts and cries form Eclipse.

_I looked over Jordan and what did I see  
Comin' for to carry me home  
A band of angels comin' after me  
Comin' for to carry me home _

_Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home _

_If you get to heaven before I do  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Tell all my friends I'm comin' there too  
Comin' for to carry me home _

Link was mesmerized by Kaian's heavenly voice, Malon's voice was in no comparison to Kaian's. Malon looked on jealously.

_Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home _

_I'm sometimes up and sometimes down  
Comin' for to carry me home  
But still I know I'm heavenly bound  
Comin' for to carry me home _

_Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home _

_If I get there before you do  
Comin' for to carry me home  
I'll cut a hole and pull you through  
Comin' for to carry me home _

_Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home_

Eclipse was now calmed. Kaian jumped off and snapped the chains off. The mare naiad happily, and nuzzled Kaian's neck. Kaian laughed. " Hey, girl. I'm so glad you're here!"

Malon and Link jogged over to Kaian. " That was amazing Kaian!" Link praised.

" But how?" Malon asked.

Laughing happily, Kaian answered. " This is Eclipse, MY horse. She only listens to me."

About to say something again, but Malon was now interrupted by her father. " Link, Kaian, in thanks for taming that wild horse I will give you her and you can spent the night here free of charge." Malon's jaw dropped.

" Thank you Talon." Link said.

" Ya, thanks man." Kaian answered.

_**Later that night**_

Kaian tossed and turned in her sleep as her nightmare returned to her. _' The girl with crimson hair stood at the entrance of a dim, lit room. She saw two figures. One was covered in a dark, sin-full aura, the other, a boy, seemed to have a heroic, almost innocent aura surrounding him. The boy turned to her with panicked eyes. She thought she heard him yell 'watch out', but she could hear. Anything went mute, when cold steel pierced her flesh.' _

Kaian woke up in a cold sweat. With no time to recover her mind was taken to a different place.

* * *

Kaian was surrounded by water, clear, blue water. Water lilies littered the fountain, and butterflies fluttered about. " Wow." The place was breath taking. **( picture your vision of a perfect place.) **Three golden figures appeared in front of her. Somehow she already knew their names. " Farore, Nayru and Din, I'm honoured to meet you." Kaian bowed slightly.

Nayru spoke '_Dear chosen I know you fear your dreams and visions but have courage.' _

' _Yes, you must listen and pay close attention to them, for they are premonitions, you now have wisdom of the future. You shall have knowledge.' _Farore told her.

' _Yes, and with every new piece of the Trinecklace you uncover, new power will be granted unto you.' _Din explained.

Nayru spoke again. _' As I'm sure you've noticed that when you put bead on the sacred chain around your neck, you felt strange power course though your veins.' _

" Yes." Kaian agreed, remembering back to the Chamber of Sages.

Din continued. _' At that time, you gained the power to teleported.' _

' _But with every bead comes, new responsibility. Are you should you want to continue with this. For if you do, you will never be able to go back to the life you once knew. _Farore warned. _' we can send you back to the place you call Earth.'_

Kaian thought about this. If she were to help Hyrule, she would never be able to see her friends and Tom again. But on the other hand, she could save a whole world if she did stay. Making up her mind, she told her answer to the goddesses. " I will stay here and help protect Hyrule."

' _Are you sure chosen?' _

" Yes." Now was not the time to be selfish. She could save a lot of lives staying here.

' _Very well' _A white light engulfed Kaian.

* * *

Kaian opened her eyes to see herself back in the moonlit room of the ranch. Sighing, she figured she probably should tell Link about the whole new bead new power deal. Crawling out of the bed, she opened the door and creped down the hall. She open Link's room door to see Link sleeping peaceful. A smile crept across Kaian's face. He looked so cute like that. She walked to the edge of the bed. " Sorry I gotta wake up out sleeping beauty." She whispered as she jumped on him.

" AHHH!" Link screamed, thing it was someone there to killed. He opened his eyes as he heard a familiar giggle. " You're trying to kill me aren't you Kaian?"

Kaian, now straddling Link's waist smiled. " Of course not darling, I just got somethin' to say." Kaian got off and sat at the edge of the bed. Link sat beside her. Kaian explained her encountered with the goddesses. **( To lazy to explain it all again ;) **

" Wow, what a honour to speak with the goddesses personality." Link said quietly.

" Yeah, and the power thing is cool to." Kaian giggled. As she crawled under the blanket of Link's bed.

" Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Kaian yawned " I'm too tried to walk back to my room. Come on we'll sure I don't bit." She yawned again.

" Bu-but Kaian I don't think the bed's big enough." A blush crawled across Link's face.

" It is, now either sleep in the nice, comfy, warm bed or sleep on the cold hard floor."

Weighing his options, Link crawled beside Kaian, still blushing.

Kaian turned over and wrapped her arms around Link and put her head on his chest absentmindedly. " Night." She mumbled half sleep.

Link smiled. " Good night Kai." They both fell into deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: wow I actually finished it. Well hoped you liked it. Plz review. Until next chappie. Luv ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: heyhey, thanx for all the reviews! Arcade, ur rite, wht fun is a character who's perfect? Well, since Kaian is based on one of my best friends, I'll just use her flaws! Well, anywho here's Chappie 6!** _

_**Disclaimer: I…own…nothing…Well, actually I own the clothes I'm wears, and the CD I'm listening too. So, I guess I do own things, just not Zelda characters…yet. **_

**Chapter 6: Zelda's Torture, New Friend, and Reality Check**

Zelda looked around at her surroundings. She was in Ganondorf's bedroom pinned to a wall by magic prove chains. She had been there, alone in the dark for what seemed weeks to her. Her wrists raw, and bloody from trying to break free. Lack of sleep was now getting to her. Zelda was about to fall asleep when she heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door creaked opened, Ganon walked into the room. He stood in front of Zelda, his eyes searching her body. Zelda felt her stomach turn, as the evil man's eyes roamed her body. " Well Zelda you certainly haven't changed."

" Likewise, I'm sure." Zelda replied coldly.

Ganondorf laughed at this. He moved himself closer the princess' body. His hot breath on her neck. His left hand travelling up her leg, and his right hand playing with her hair. " You know Zelda, you've always been very irresistible." Zelda shivered at this. The next thing she felt was Ganondorf's forceful kiss, his tongue trying to gain entrance.

This sickened Zelda to a point where she couldn't take it anymore. She bit down on his lip, causing him to release her. Anger flashed in his eyes. " I may be chained to a wall, but that does not mean you will take advantage of me." With that being said she spat in his face.

On reflex, Ganondorf punched her square in the jaw, causing her to bleed from the mouth. " I always get what I want Zelda." He forced himself on her again. Kissing her forcefully. His hands roaming and fingering her. Zelda couldn't help but moan. Ganon's hand combed through her hair. " Now, tell me everything you know about that girl the Hero of Time is with."

* * *

Kaian sat on the fence in Lon Lon Range, watching the sunrise. Her mind travelling back and forth between her friends and the way she woke up that morning. She never knew Link was built so well. Tone, tight abs, fine silky hair, soft, firm skin. Kaian mentally slapped herself. ' I so cannot be thinking that way.' Sighing, she jumped of the fence and sat in the middle of the track.

Malon walked out of the house. She always got up early to see the sunrise. As she walked toward the track, she saw a figure sitting in the middle. ' What is that girl doing out here?' she asked herself. Shrugging, she went and sat in front of Kaian.

Kaian raised an eyebrow. " What's up carrot-top?"

Malon's eye twitched slightly but chose to ignore it. " You're Kaian right?"

The Grey-eyed girl in front of her nodded. She watched Malon carefully. ' Is she trying to be friends with me?'

" Well, Kaian, I'm Malon." Malon shifted uncomfortably. " Do you like Link?"

Kaian tilted her head slightly. " As a friend yes."

Malon's eyes brightened. " Really?" Kaian nodded. Smiled widely. Small giggles escaped from her mouth.

Kaian mentally smiled at the giddy girl in front of her ' She reminds me of Anne.' Suddenly Malon's smile faded. " What's wrong carrot-top?"

" It's not like I'd have a chance with him. He's princess Zelda's property." Malon's head fell.

Tilting Malon's head to face her, Kaian looked into her eyes. " Zelda doesn't own anyone's heart. That's theirs to give away."

Malon smiled. " You have really pretty eyes, Kaian."

" Thanks. My mother had the same colour."

Just then Malon noticed something different about Kaian. " Hey, You're left eye is a lighter shade of grey." Kaian pulled away from Malon, got up, and started walk toward the stables. " Hey, Kaian what's wrong?" Malon jogged up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Kaian jumped in surprise, as if she didn't see her. " What's wrong Kaian?"

Sighing, Kaian looked at the redhead. " Malon, you've gotta promise me you won't tell Link."

" You called be but my real name!" Malon stated in shock.

" Promise me Malon I'm serious!"

" Ok, yeah I promise."

" The reason why my left eye is a lighter shade, and why you just scared me when you tapped me on my left shoulder is…" She broke eye contacted with Malon. " I'm blind."

Malon stood there totally shocked. She had never met some that was blind in just one eye. Seeing this, Kaian again started walking toward the stables. Malon grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a warm, comforting embrace. " Trust me Link will never find out through me Kaian."

Kaian buried her face in Malon's neck. " Thank you, Malon… My friends call me Kai."

* * *

Tom was tapping his spoon nervously. Kaian had been gone 2 days now. They had found her car ripped in two, but no body, no blood, no nothing. It was like she disappeared into thin air. Tom's Mother was watching her son carefully. " Tom, sweetie. I'm sure Kai is just fine. She can take care of herself and plus, she never liked it here anyways."

Tom glared at his mother, anger slowly building up. " How can you say that? She could be dead, being raped or something." He stood up. " And, the only reason she didn't like it here was because of you Bitch."

Tom father got from his seat and slapped his son across the face. " Do you ever let me fucking hear you talk that way to you're mother like that again boy."

Tom grabbed his school bag and sprinted outside. Before leaving for school he went to check on the horses. He found Eclipse dead.

* * *

Link woke up to nobody lying beside him. ' She must woke up before me.' Him got up and pulled his shirt on remembering the events of the night before. A blush crept across his face. Shaking his head he went downstairs headed towards the stables. **( common place huh?) **He opened the door to see Kaian mounted on Eclipse, and Epona ready to go.

" Lets go Linky-boy, I wanna get this over with." Kaian whined.

Link laughed, and mounted his horse. " Goodbye, Link, Kai come by anytime!" Malon waved.

" Goodbye Malon." Link called over his shoulder.

" Laterz carrot-top!" Kaian laughed as she and trotted toward Hyrule field.

" Stop calling me that!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness and fluffyness of this chappie, but I'm dead tired. Plz Review! Until next Chappie Luv ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey hey, guys I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated lately, my exams r this week, and I'm totally freaking out. But I find the time to write this chapter. I'm really sorry, if this sucks out loud, but it like 6 o clock in the morning. I just got the urge o write…r u guys doing voodoo on me or something?**_

_**Disclaimer: Me, myself and I do NOT own Zelda characters, the Nintendo people do. Cries **_

**Chapter 7: Shopping, Kids, and Kokiri Village**

Link, and Kaian were at the base on Lon Lon Range just watching the sunrise. Well, Link was. Kaian was keeping watch for any Peahats, she wasn't going to take any chances. Link turned to see Kaian looking around suspiciously. He laughed, " There aren't any around, you can relax."

Kaian glared at Link, " Since when do I trust you. Mr. I-think-I'll-chase-a-poor-innocent-girl-with-a-sword-on-our-first-meeting."

Link threw his hands up in defence. " I thought you were a Gerudo, and I did apologize." An evil smirk crawled across Kaian's face. " Kai, why are you looking at me like that?" He asked a little worried.

" Oh, nothing I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

" For Wh-" Link didn't get to finish his sentence. Kaian had kicked Epona with the back of her heel, causing her to knock Link off the saddle. He landed face first in the dirt. Kaian fell to the ground laughing. Spiting grass out of his mouth, Link replied " Funny Kai, very funny."

Wiping a tear from her eye she asked. " Where to now?"

Link thought about this. They should really start to look for the rest of the beads, but he couldn't let Kaian walk around dressed like that. It just wasn't proper. " Ummm, Kai? I think we need to get you some…proper clothes."

Kaian looked down at herself. Ok, so low cut black jeans, and a tank top wasn't exactly lady like here…or anywhere. Shrugging, she mounted Eclipse once again. " Aright lets go shopping, we'll go to that village over there."

Link nodded, also mounting his horse. " It's called Karkariko Village. They just opened a new clothes shop there."

" Cool, lets go… Race ya!" With that she took off toward the village, Link close behind. They arrived at the stairs of the village at the same time. " Ha I won."

" No you didn't I won!"

Kaian glared at Link. " Yes I did so win!"

" No you didn't." Link glared back.

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

Eclipse, and Epona had heard enough. The two horses kicked violently throwing both Link, and Kaian off. Kaian landed on top of Link.

" Get of me! Goddesses you're heavy!" Kaian got up and kicked Link in the ribs. " Owww, geez you're an abusive woman!"

" I ain't fat!" With that Kaian stomped off toward the village. Link still laid there in pain. ' That's, some kick.'

* * *

Kaian looked around the village. There were a lot of kids around, even some about her age. As she walked around, she noticed the kids looking at her. The adults, didn't seem to notice or care about the new visitor " Don't these people have school or something?" Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a boy about her age. He had black hair, green eyes and one evil smirk. " May I ask why the hell, you're touching me?"

" I just couldn't help but notice your beauty. I just wanted to say hello." The boy replied, his eyes never leaving a certain place.

Kaian grabbed on to the boys chin and tilted it upward. Making his eyes look at her own. " First of all, I'm up here, not down there, and second I'm so not into you so back off." She let go off the boy and started to walk away. But the boy grabbed on to her again. She turned around ready to knock the kid out, but the once green eyes turned red. His skin turned scaly, his nails grow, and he had a tail! Her head shot to the right when she heard a scream. All the kids that were around had turned into lizards. The adults, and remaining real children rushed inside. She turned back to the one who had a hold of her. " Wh-what do you want with me?" She asked in a shaky voice.

" Massster Ganon wishesss to ssspeak with you." The lizard hissed.

Kaian's face went pale. She couldn't reach her sword, and her magic was low, so she couldn't teleport. 'I guess I should have eaten something.' She thought pathetically to herself. The Lizard started pulling her toward the graveyard. " Let me go you disgusting, piece of crap." The lizard ignored her still. About ready to give up, she a faint, running sound. She smirked. " You're so dead." The lizard turned around to question her, but was met by a sharp, cold edge of a sword. The lizard was sliced in half, straight down the middle. It fell to the ground with a thump, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kaian turned and punched Link in the arm. " What took you so long? I could have been killed!"

" But you weren't." Link pointed out. He looked at Kaian who was focused on something behind him. " What are you…" He turned around and saw exactly what she was looking at. " Where in Din's name did those come from?"

Kaian looked at him with disbelieve. " You didn't notice those fugly bastards?"

" No. I was too busy trying to get to you! And they're called Lizalfos. Why are they here? "

" The one you killed said something about Ganondorf wanting to talk to me."

" You know this probably wouldn't have happen if you didn't kick me."

" Whatever, lets just kick their scaly Asses." Kaian got out her sword. The blue blade glistening in the sun. " I really hate to get this thing dirty, but it's a small price to pay. The two charged at them at top speed, but they were quickly separated and surrounded.

Link had no trouble with them. He quickly disposed of them using Din's fire. He watched as the Lizalfos burned. He noticed some of the Lizalfos trying to break in to a house. Figuring Kaian could handle herself he went to help out the people in the house.

Seven Lizalfos surrounded Kaian. She could see three perfectly, but the other four were to the left of her. Knowing that, she thanked her friends for making her join cheerleading. She did a back flip, and landed perfectly on one of the lizard's shoulders. Equipping her bow, she drew three arrows. Aiming quickly she shoot three Lizalfos in the head. She watched as they turned into green smoke. She redrew she sword, and drove it threw the skull of the lizard she was standing on. Jumping off, before it hit the ground. She saw two of the last three lizards, but the third was missing. A sharp pain, formed at the back of her head, as she fell forward. She cried out in pain, as she felt blood run down her neck. The Lizalfos laughed at her pain.

Link looked back to see Kaian on the ground screaming. Running over, he quickly got rid of the last three. He knelt down beside Kaian, propping her up on his knee. " Kai? Kai, can you heard me?"

Kaian looked toward the voice, but saw nothing. Blinking a few times she looked again, but saw nothing. She cried out. " Oh my God I'm blind!"

Link quickly hushed her. " Kai, listen to me. You were hit on the back of your head. I'm guessing pretty hard. But I think it's only temporary. I know someone here. Her name is Impa, the Sage of Shadow. I'm sure we'll be able to stay there until you get better."

Nodding, Link picked her up and carried her to Impa's house. He knocked on the door, and waited patiently. A young red eyed, blonde boy answered. " Oh, Link how are you?" The sleepy boy asked.

" Sheik… were you asleep this whole time?" He nodded. Link shook his head. " You really have slacked off in the past year haven't you? Well, anyway, I have some important things to talk to you about."

Sheik nodded and let him inside. " Whose the girl?"

" Her name is Kaian. There was an attacked outside, and she was hit in the back of the head. I think she may be suffering from temporary blindness." Kaian squirmed a little. She didn't like the fact that Link said 'I think'

" Well set her down and I'll bandaged her up." Sheik wound 2 layers of bandages around her head and set her down. They had some bread and soup to eat, and Kaian fell sleep almost instantly.

Link laughed. " I guess all that fighting was too much for her."

Sheik looked at her sleeping figure. " She looks like a goddess." He breathed. " Who is she again?"

" Kaian, I'm surprised Impa hasn't told you anything."

" Well, you know Mother. She's way to busy with the whole return of Ganondorf thing. Please, tell me everything so I can help."

* * *

** 3 Days Later**

* * *

Kaian woke up with the sunrise. She guessed she was the first one up since usually Link or that Sheik guy woke her. Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed she sighed heavily. " Well, lets see if Linky-boy was right." She slowly took off the bandages, her eyes still closed. Letting the white strips fall, she slowly opened her eyes. At first all she saw was black. Blinking again she saw white spots. Blinking another few times, colour and shapes came back to her. After an hour of blinking her vision was back to normal. " Oh, crap. Why couldn't that hit fix my left eye? Stupid lizard bastards." She went on cursing.

Link, who was downstairs sleeping on the sofa, heard the swearing, and quickly rushed upstairs. He swung open the door. " Thank the Goddesses you're alright Kai!"

She raised an eyebrow. " You know, what if I had been dressing? Have you ever heard of knocking? Yeah, it's when you use your fist and lightly tap the closed door."

Link blushed. "I'm sorry, I was just happy that you were ok."

Kaian waved this off. " Yeah, yeah. Just feed me and I'll be fine. Oh and I decided I don't wanna get new clothes. If people don't like the way I dress. Then they can kiss my ass."

Link laughed. " Alright lets get going."

The two ate and left the house, slowly walking through the quiet village. They made it to their horses when Kaian finally spoke. " Hey, where did that Sheik guy go?"

Link mounted Epona. " He went ahead to find where Zelda was being held. He said it would be faster if he looked and we gathered the beads. Which makes sense."

Kaian nodded as she turned Eclipse around. " So we all meet up when he finds Zelly?"

"Yeah, That's what we planned."

" Ok cool. So where we heading, oh great hero of time?"

Link laughed. She was defiantly back to normal. Well normal for her. " Kokiri Village, where I grew up."

" So over there?" She asked pointing to where she could see tree tops.

" Yeah."

" Great, then I'll race ya."

" Why, you'll lose."

" Wanna bet?"

They took off toward the forest, in hopes of finding the forest bead. Little did they know someone was watching them very carefully. Collecting information for their Master…Ganon.

* * *

**_A/N: dun dun dun. Ha that was fun. Its now 9:32am. You evil people, making me write all that! LOL I'm kidding. Oh, my co writer Nicole wants to know if you, my great great reviewers, want to be in the story. Or a charater of yours. Don't ask me why, I guess she wants to throw in a twist? I'm as clueless as you. But ya if you wanna be in the story, Just write in your review, looks, personality, weapon and whatever else I'm missing._**

_**Well until next chappie Luv Ya!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Heyhey guys. Thanks soooo much for the oh I'd said 1 review we got… LOL. It's totally alrite. As long as u like the story I could care less if u review. But if u find something wrong u gotta tell me alrite?** _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda people, characters, or monsters. Nintendo does… for now._ **

**Chapter 8: Forest Bead, History and Death Mountain. **

Arriving at the entrance of the forest, Kaian and Link dismounted their horses. " So are we going in there?" Kaian asked, tilting her head.

" Yes." Link replied walking in.

Kaian followed eyeing her surroundings. " There aren't any spiders are there?"

" Well, yes but not around these parts." Link stopped and looked at Kaian. " Are you afraid of spiders Kai?"

" What? Hell no. I'm not afraid of anything!"

" Alright." They walked across the bridge and entered the tiny village. As they walked into the village they earned stares from Kokiri.

" Link, why are all these kids staring at us?"

" Well they're not used to seeing adults around. And trust me, must of them are not children." Link stated as they climbed a vine, covered wall.

" Alright then. I won't even ask. So where we going oh great Hero of Time?"

" To the Sacred Meadow, I've got a feeling the forest bead will be there."

" Ok, cool. Let's find the bead thingy."

The two walked for hours. Making wrong turns left and right. Of course this was because of Kaian's stubbornness. They entered yet another chamber. Inside there were trees and tall grass. Deciding that she needed a break, Kaian sat down. But to her unfortunate luck she sat right into a hole. Link didn't notice since he was looking around.

Kaian landed hard on the ground. She slowly got up, rubbing her sore butt. " Where am I?" Suddenly three small bushes popped up in front of her. Kaian raises an eyebrow, then giggled. " Aw, you guys are so cute!"

The middle bush answered. " Thank you very much tall one. We are baby Deku Scrub. Play us a song."

" Play you a song? But I don't have an instrument. How the heck do you expect me to play you a song?"

The left scrub now spoke. " Take this. A magical flute past down through the forest. If you make us happy, you may keep it and a special prize. But if you don't make us happy, you will be hurt. Because happy is nice and sad is bad, bad, bad."

Kaian hesitantly took the flute. It was beautiful. It was pure silver, and had vines wrapped around it. She turned it around in her fingers. It also had specks of gold and bits of diamonds. She then noticed a name. It read ' Kali E. Andrews.' Kaian's eyes widen in surprise. That was her mothers name Kali Electra Andrews. She looked at the flute some more. Suddenly a wave of memories hit her. She remembered was she was one or two, her mother use to put her to sleep sometimes with this flute.

**Flashback**

_Kaian lay in bed with a high fever. She restlessly moved around and fell to the floor. She cried out in pain. Her mother ran into the room. Her long dark, strawberry blonde hair trailing behind her. She picked up her two-year old and looked at her with her concerned pearl grey eyes. Kaian's own bright grey eyes looked up at her mothers. ' Oh, honey do we need daddy to take you to the hospital? You're burning up. Kaian didn't respond, her mother laughed a little. ' I'll take that as a yes then?' Finally realising what her mother was talking about, She shook her head no. Laughing again Kali laid her daughter back down and tucked her under the blanket. She then went and grabbed a drink and herself a flute. She sat on a chair beside her daughter's bed. She played soft rich notes into her unique looking flute. It gently soothed Kaian to sleep.' _

**End Flashback**

Kaian looked at the flute then back at the scrubs. " Where did you get this?" The bushes shrugged. Sighing, Kaian brought the flute to her mouth. She had played the flute back in Public school. She recalled playing a song called Minuet. Since it was the only song she could remember, she played it. The rich notes filled the air, just like her mother's playing did. The baby Deku Scrubs swayed as she played. When the song ended, the babies jumped up and down happily.

" Yay! Good song! Song Good!" The middle one laughed.

" Yes great playing." The left one added.

" You may keep the flute and our special prize!" The one on the right handed her an emerald bead.

Kaian gasped. " Wh-where'd you get this?"

The small scrubs looked at each other and shrugged. " The Sacred Meadow. But that's a secret, don't tell our parents."

Kaian smiled. " Alright I won't tell. See you guys later ok?" She said as she slipped the flute in a pocket in the sheath that happened to appear. She stepped on the rainbow platform and was transported to the top. She walked over to Link, who was talking an adult Deku Scrub.

" I'll sell you ten Deku seeds for forty rupees." The scrub bargained.

Kaian snorted, even she knew that deal was stupid. She grabbed Link but the arm and pulled him away. The Deku Scrub ducked back underground.

" What is it Kai?" Link asked slightly annoyed.

" Look!" She held out her hand. The bead sparkled in the sunshine.

Link smiled and looked up at her. " Well, put it on!"

Nodding, Kaian slipped on the bead on the chain. A dark green light surrounded her. She screamed in pain as a dark forest green tattoo spiralled up her arm in a snake like fashion. The light dimmed as she fell forward landing in Link's awaiting arms. He laid her down and patiently waited for her to awake.

* * *

**3 Hours Later. **

* * *

Kaian sat up holding her head. She looked around and spotted Link by the entrance. He smiled walking over to her. " You ready to leave?" He asked extending his hand.

She smiled " Yeah, so we going to find the. . . Fire bead?"

He shook his head. " No we have to go see the Deku Sprout."

So the two walked in silence back to Kokiri Village. They were about to enter were the Deku Sprout stood, but were stopped by a male Kokiri. " You are not Kokiri, therefore you cannot past."

Link groaned. " Mido, let us past the Deku Sprout knows us."

" No, I refuse!"

They argued and argued for at least 2 hours. Finally Kaian had had enough. She grabbed Mido by the collar of his shirt and dropped he into the water. " You stay there and chill out, we'll be right back. No harm will come to the Deku Sprout." With that she and Link walked in to she the Deku Sprout. As the approached to sprout, Link walked slower behind Kaian. He knew it was Kaian the Deku Sprout wanted to talk to.

" Hello Chosen, please sit down." Kaian did as she was told. " You are probably wondering why exactly you were chosen to be the hold of the Balance tri-piece." Kaian nodded. " Your mother Kali was in fact a Hylian. She was the original keeper of the Triforce piece. But at the hands of evil magic, she was transported to the place you are from, Earth. There, Kali fell in love with a human and had you. She knew her life would be shorten so she gave you her piece of the Triforce."

" But how did she get it? And why did she have to die?"

" Yes, it was and still a mystery why she had it. To our knowledge you can only obtain a piece when an unbalance heart grabs hold of the Triforce, and the Triforce splits. But your mother had the piece before Ganondorf had anything to do with it. It's a great mystery to Hylian history. As for Kali dieing at such a young age, as I mention before dark magic had transported her. She was too weak and pure and her body couldn't handle it. Ironically enough her name means 'Dark one.' But yes that is how it happened. Her body just overloaded I suppose."

Kaian however wasn't crying. She was smiling. Her mother had been Hylian. No wonder she was skilled in archery and swordplay. Well sort of. " Thank you so much for telling me this Deku Sprout."

" It's not a problem Kaian. You have Kali fighting spirit. Good luck in your journey." As Kaian turned to leave the Deku Sprout said. " Oh yeah think fast."

Three bats came flying at the. Again her body was taken over by a strange urge. The spiral tattoo glowed a haunting green as a word escaped from her mouth. " Shield!" A wall of vines sprout out of nowhere, constructing a wall in front of Kaian. The bats were knocked to the ground. Their wings twitched with pain. The glow dimmed and Kaian came back to reality. " What were those?"

" Keese. Very good Kaian you seem to be catching on to your powers." The Deku Tree said with joy.

Kaian coughed. " Ya, when I'm in an inch of my life being extremely shortened." Link laughed. " Shut up Link! It's not funny!"

Getting his laughter under control he said. " We should probably get going. Death Mountain should be a good place to start. That were the fire temple is. Oh, I forgot to ask how did you get the forest bead?"

" Music contest." Kaian smiled. " Good-bye Deku Sprout!"

" Good-bye and be careful!"

" What music contest?" Link asked even more confused.

The two left heading for Death Mountain. Leaving the forest with new knowledge and power, and a very wet Mido.

* * *

_**A/N: Well hoped you liked that chappie! Read and review if you got time. **_

_**Until next chappie luv ya!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Heyhey guys and girls. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but as you probably could tell I'm also working on a Beyblade fic. Well without far delay, here's chapter 9. **_

**_Disclaimer- Me, myself and I do not own Zelda. Stupid laws._ **

**Chapter 9 – Tunics, Fire bead and Blondie**

Zelda was thrown to the ground roughly. Her wrists were raw and bleeding from the chains that bound her for so long, and her whole body ached and bled from the rough treatment she got got from the prison guards. Ganondorf pulled up his pants and licked his lips. " Now Zelda, will you talk now? Will you talk now that you know exactly how many ways I can hurt you? Will you spare yourself the pain?"

Zelda stood up shakily using the wall to support most of her weight. Her nightgown torn in various places and was stained with blood. She glared at Ganon evily. Her bright blue eyes were now dulled and her spirit nearly broken, but her hope was yet to be shaken. " No. I will tell you nothing." She had to protect Kaian. She couldn't let the beads or the Triforce piece fall into the hands of this disgusting man.

" Oh?" Ganon laughed. "You will not tell me anything How about I make you a deal? Tell me one piece of useful information, and I will spare you father." Snapping hisfingers, two Iron knuckles brought forth an old man. He was unconscious and bleeding from the head.

" Father!" Zelda cried. As pain shot through her heart and body.

" You know very will what my men can do. Now what is your answer?"

Tears fell from Zelda. Not of pain or sadness but anger. " Fine I will tell you one thing. That girl will be your downfall Ganondorf. She will destroy you without mercy, and there is not a thing you can do to stop her. Not with who protects her. She is the bearer of the unspoken, she holds the power of the unknown, and you will fall before her."

Waving the guards away, he walked over to Zelda and kissed her forcefully on the lips before throwing her back towards the ground. " You speak lies Princess, and I don't like it." He cracked his knuckles. "But I will spare your Father, for now." Walking toward the door he called over his shoulder. " I'll be seeing you later."

As the door clicked, Zelda began to laugh insanely. The Great King of Darkness had showed fear as she spoke. She wasnow just hoping she wasn't wrong.

**

* * *

**

The two walked in silence up Death Mountain trail. Link had said something about buying some tunics, but Kaian wasn't really listening. Her eyes still half closed her using her powers back in the forest. She never realised just how much in took out of her. Yawning, she turned to Link. " So when are we getting to this Goron City place thing?"

" It's just up here." True to his words, they arrived at the mountain city in a mere 2 minutes. Kaian looked around in awe. ' The things here must have had a lot of time on they're hands.' She thought. " The store is just down there."

" At the very bottom?" she asked curiously.

" Yes." Link replied starting down the stairs. Again an awkward silence fell between them as they walked towards the bottom of the city. Kaian dragged her feet suddenly missing her friends. They always had something to talk about. Never a moment of silence between them. It was actually funny. A small smile spread across her face, when Link's voice brought her back to reality. " Do you guys have a fire tunic in a small?"

The lazy shop owner yawned and replied. " Nope."

Link growled in frustration. " You must have! What kind of store is this? Are you sure you only carry large?"

Yawning again. " Yep."

Kaian looked at Link weirdly. She never knew Linksuch had anger issues. Not wanting to see the poor shop owner get hurt, she grabbed Link's wallet and paid for the tunic. " Thank you!" She called as she walked out.

" What are you doing? You can't fit in that." Ignoring him, she pulled out the thread, needle and scissors she 'burrowed' from the shop and went to work. " Kai?" Link asked taking a sit beside her.

" Does it need to cover the whole body?" She asked grabbing the scissors.

" Well…no but mostly."

" Good." Kaian continued quietly. Making the bottoms into a knee-high skirt, with a slit (By an accident.), the shirt into a short sleeve with a low V-neckline, leather string connecting from the bottom of the neckline to the top of it, and the shirt itself reaching just above her stomach, skin tight. Satisfied with her work she looked around making sure know one as around. Finally she turned her attention to Link. " Well turn around already." A blush appearing across his face, he turned around quickly. Kaian quickly dressed down to her bra and underwear, not really caring if any one of the Goron's walked in, considering they weren't even human. Finally placing the red hat on her redder head, she walked in front of Link and twirled around. " Well, what cha think?"

Link liked her up and down simply speechless. How could she make a simple tunic into a work of art in thirty minutes? Shaking his head he replied. " You look great Kai."

Kaian giggled " Then I guess off the to volcano then?" Nodding, Link led her to the secret entrance in Darunia's room. As they entered the volcano, Kaian yelp in surprise as the wave of heat hit her. " This is so not a normal place for humans."

Link laughed. " That's why we're wearing tunics, to protect us from the heat."

Kaian looked at him oddly. " When did you change?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Link shrugged. " While you were working."

'Shit!' She cursed to herself. 'I missed him naked!'

'Wait, why do I care?'

'Cause you like him duh.'

'I do not! He's just a friend. I have no feelings towards him!'

'Uh huh, right, sure I believe you.'

'Wait who the fuck are you?'

'Umm, you?'

'Sure, ok, right.'

'Fine don't believe me I'm leaving!'

' …Hello?…Ello?…Huh that was weird'

"KAIAN!" Link yelled for the fifth time.

" Ow, why'd you yell?" She asked snapping back to present time.

Throwing his arms in the air he walked to the bridge muttering something not understandable. " Come on Kai lets get this over with."

The bridge had already been repaired by the Gorons, so the two made it too the entrance of the fire temple easy. As they were about to enter something caught Kaian's eye. She smacked herself for not noticing it before. The red bead sat right in the middle of the Triforce platform. As she walked toward it the red started to move. Stopping quickly she backed up as a blast of lava came from ground. When it died down 3 Lava dragons and a Lizalfo stood in her way of getting the bead. " Umm, Linky-boy we got company."

Link spun around just noticing Kaian wasn't beside him. He ran beside Kaian and drew his sword. " How you attract so many enemies is beyond me. I'll take the dragons you take the Lizafo ok?"

"Again with the Lizafos? Geez why can't these things just leave me alone?" Kaian groaned as she drew her sword.

" You're irresistible." Link muttered as he charged the first dragon aiming at its tail.

Kaian shrugged her shoulders as she too, charged at her target. As she slashed her sword the lizard blocked. This happened about four times, before the lizard got a hit on her, slashing her side. Not deep, but deep enough for her to growl in pain. " Oh you're so going to pay for that!" She said as she drove her sword in the lizard stomach. She mentally thanked her cousin for paying for her lessons in weaponry. As the Lizafo fell, Link's last Lava dragon exploded. " Well that was fun." The dark red head muttered as she walked toward the bead behind Link, holding her side.

" Did you got hurt? Are you ok?" Link as quickly going to her side.

" I'm fine I'm fine." She answered picking up the bead. Taking a deep breath, she slipped the bead on to the necklace. A red light engulfed her, as she screamed out in pain. A streak of black appear in hair opposite of the blonde one she got from the light bead. Her screams quieted down as she swayed on her feet. She refused to loss consciousness this time. That only proved she couldn't handle the pain that came with the power. She held her head until everything stopped spinning.

" Kai? Are you alright?" Link asked worried.

" Oh yeah, just peachy Linky." They sat out front of Goron City until Kaian was fully back to herself. " Ok I'm good. Shall we head for out to look for the water bead?"

Link laughed. " How about we stop and rest at Impa's house? Then tomorrow we'll head for Lake Hylia. Sound good?"

" Yeah, ok but you're carrying me down the mountain."

Groaning, Link lifted her up and carried her down the mountain bridal style. Kaian instantly fell asleep, her arm closed tightly around Links neck. Link looked down at the sleeping girl. ' What spell do you have me under Kai?'

The next morning they to set out toward Lake Hylia, but Link couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. Kaian was like usual, was off in her own little world unaware of anything. " So Kai, do you have any idea what your new power is?"

" Nah. I haven't been threatened yet." Just as the words escaped her mouth, an arrow few past her face, making a cut on her cheek. " What the…" Link was already off Epona and had his sword drawn.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Oh geez did I just you? Are yo-" The blonde stopped in her track. Her mouth halfway open and her blue-brown eyes widen. " You-you're Link!"

Link lowered his sword and raised his eyebrow. " Yes, I am."

The blonde smiled widely. " This is so great I ran into you! I've heard that you're the person to come to when you've gotta problem." The blonde smirked. " I've also heard you were really hot… At least one rumour is true."

Link blushed a little. " Well what problem do you have?"

The girl casually walked over to Link and grabbed his arm. Link blushed even more at this action. " Well this Ganondorf man came and destroy my home and take away my friend. He said something about needing more servants. So since then I've been searching for him." Link nodded. " So since you're probably looking for him… Can I travel with you? I promise I won't get in your way."

Link thought about this. " Well we could use the help."

" Yay! Thank you so much Link." She spun around in happiest, only to be met by a pair of intense grey eyes. " Oh, who are you?"

Kaian couldn't explain why she was so mad at the girl in front of her. 'Maybe because she hit me. Ya, that's got to be it.' " I could ask you the same thing." The crimson haired girl replied coldly.

" Oh I'm sorry. I'm Mara."

" Kaian."

" Oh so you and Link are like dating?"

Kaian raised an eyebrow. This girl definitely wasn't from Hyrule. Her speech was too modern for this place, and her ears were human. She didn't trust her, but she put on a smile and replied. " What? No that's gross. Me date him? Oh no we're just friends."

" Great!" She said as grabbed links arm again.

The three walked in silence for a while until they heard a buzzing sound. Kaian who was a head by the other two stopped and looked up. There, was a Peahat hovering over her three baby ones beside it. Mara screamed as yet another Peahat and it's little ones beside it. " We're ambushed!" Mara stated reclaiming her calm and getting her bow and arrows.

Link stood in front of Mara and called over his shoulder. " You got that one right Kaian?"

Kaian couldn't believe her ears. They had just met this girl and he just totally forgot about her. Blowing the hair out of her eyes she called back. " I'll be fine." She brought her attention back to the monsters. The little Peahats were already on the attack. Cursing silently her called out. " Shield!" A wall of vines protected her. She watched as the Peahats fell to the ground. " Idiots." She muttered.

Meanwhile Link slashed another little one in half. " I'll go after the one and you take care of the small?"

Mara nodded as she shot another Peahat. " Sure thing." Link got out his arrows and concentrated on the large Peahat. The tip of the arrow glowed red with fire. He realised the arrow. On impact, the monster was engulfed with flames, falling to the ground in ashes. Just as Mara had killed the last of her enemies. " Yes! We did it Link!" The hyper girl laughed

Suddenly Link's attention snapped toward Kaian. " Kaian!"

Kaian was dodging the little ones by using her light bead. This had been happening for a good five minutes. Since her sword had been knocked away from her, plunged deeply into the rock that surrounded them. Finally a little Peahat hit her knocked her to ground. She growled as she grasped the new cut on her side. The large Peahat seemed to laugh at her as it turned on its side letting it's razor sharp leaves become a weapon, the little ones close behind it. Realising the serious danger, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the black streak in her hair glowed a devilish red. Pure anger and power rushed though her body as her hand raised in front her fallen body. " Flare!" She called as a ball fire was realised from hand. The monsters were dead on contact.

" Kai are you alright?" Link asked helping her up.

" I'm fine." She hissed as she pulled away from Link's arm and limped toward her horse.

" Hey Kaian you really should let Link help you." Mara said concerned.

" Screw you." Was her answer.

' She must be mad at me.' Link thought. ' But I can not let her ride with those injuries.' Making up his mind he grabbed Kaian and picked her up. Being careful of her wounds, but held her so she couldn't kick him or attempt to punch him.

" Put me down right now you jackass!"

" No." Him started walking Mara and the horse following him quietly. " We'll camp out on the shore of Lake Hylia, when you're well Kai, we will search for the bead."

" I can walk!" She wined. But after about fifteen minutes of arguing and attempted biting. Kaian fell asleep once again. Her lack of power and energy was too much for her body.

" Well at least it's quiet now right Link?" Mara stated way too happy for normal. But she got no reaction from Link. He was too far-gone in his thoughts. They set up camp and went to sleep with little conversation. Mara help Link clean and bandage Kaian's wounds. Both somewhat afraid of waking up Kaian. Mara fell asleep curled up to the fire. Link was leaned up against a pillar. Kaian's body in his lap and her head on his chest.

" I'm sorry I left you alone like that Kai." He murmured into her hair, inhaling her scent. " Forgive me." It didn't take to long for sleep to consume him.

* * *

" Good everything as planned. The Hero of Time will fall before very soon." Ganon laughed as he caressed his spy's cheek. " But what that bitch Zelda said about that girl worries me."

" Don't worry Master. She is nothing with the Hero's help. You won't have to worry about her." Ganon then placed a forceful kiss on the spy's small lips. " Ma-ster." The spy said in a shaky voice.

" Keep up the good work. Keep me posted and don't disappoint me, or I will kill you." Ganondorf threatened as he pushed back the spy lightly.

" Yes master." The spy bowed and walked away from the King of Evil, not looking back in fear he might get ideas.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you guys go. I hope you liked this chappie. Plz Review! Until next chappie**_

_**Luv ya**_

_**Kitty**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Too hyper? Is there such thing? I made Mara…well not even half as hyper as I usually am. Well ok she is your character Midnight the Hedgehog, so ya I'll tone down the hyperness ok? _**

_**Disclaimer – Oh, read the other chapters you bums! Nintendo People glare evilly. Ok, ok I don't own LOZ characters. Losers. **_

**Chapter 10 – Water bead, Mara's horse and Home. **

Kaian woke up just as the sun was rising. Yawning, she tried to sit up but a stronger force brought her back down. "Meh?" She landed on something soft. She lazily looked up to see Link fast asleep, she smiled a little. He looked so cute and innocent. His hat had fallen of some time during the night, and a few strands of his bangs fell over his eyes. All previous anger had floated away from her, as she lay there perfectly content. About ready to fall back to sleep, her stomach gave a low, deep growl. She cursed softly as she remembered exactly how much energy she had used yesterday. Trying again to get out of his grasp only resulted to him unconsciously tighten his hold. Growling in frustration, she thought about waking him up. ' But he looks so cute!' She mentally cried. Then an idea popped in her head. She slowly turned to face Mara. The blond looked to just be staring at the sunrise. " Yo blondie!" She called in a low whisper. Mara snapped her head toward Kaian, her two-toned eyes giving her a questioning look. " A little help?"

Sitting up the blonde walked over to her traveling companions. She gently lifted Link's arm, with a little difficulty. Kaian wiggled up of his arms and stood beside Mara. "Damn he has some grip eh?" She laughed while walking to the edge of the water and sitting down. Mara walked slowly behind her, a little dazed due to the fact she had just touched the hottest guy in Hyrule. She sat down beside Kaian. " So tell me about yourself blondie."

Mara smiled. Her new nickname was kind of growing on her. " Well, I like to wear Zora tunics, as you can tell, my eye colour and my hair colour are natural." She paused for a second and gazed out into the lake. " I'm really into archery, and I'm pretty decent in the arts of kicking. I'm terrified of redeads and skulltulla's, and I sometimes say things that make no sense. Random like."

" That's cool. You just better not get killed ok?"

Mara laughed. " It's a deal." While Kaian was having her laughing fit, Mara again gazed out into the water, only this time something caught her eye. " Hey what's that?"

Kaian looked over to where she was pointing. " Hey that's the water bead!" She jumped up happily. " But I can't swim down that far without drowning myself.

Mara's eyes lit up. " Oh, I can get it!" She pumped her fist in the air. " Leave it to me! MyZore tunic helps me breathe under water."

Kaian nodded her head andlaughed " Alright, alright. You can go." Just as she was about to jump into the water, something behind them shook the ground. The girls spun around to face a huge octopus and two ice Keese. Link wide-awake but trapped in a bubble. " Holy cow!" Kaian exclaimed.

" That's a Octorok! A very big Octorok." She glanced towards the bead. " And it looks like those Bari want that bead!" She stated in a very serious voice.

" Great. That's just fucking great. Our hero is trapped in a freakin' bubble and there is enemies everywhere!" Calming herself she quickly thought of a plan. She quickly grabbed her arrows and sword. She stood back to back with Mara. " All take care of these idiots while you go get that bead."

" But it'll be dangerous! You mi-"

" Shut up there's no other way I can't swim down there you can. So go!"

Sighing in defeat she nodded. " Be careful."

" Aren't I always?" Kaian winked as Mara dove into the water. Kaian turned back to her foes. " Ready to die suckers?" The Keese attacked her head on. She quickly took out two arrows and shot the bats heading her way. They fell to the ground instantly. The Octorok didn't look too happy as it to attacked her. She barely jumped out of the way. " Hey, Linky-boy how do I kill this thing."

Link yelled at the top of his lungs. " It's back. Hit it on it's back!"

" It's back?" She quickly threw a glance at the turned octopus. Sure enough there was a bulge at the base of it's back. " Ha, bingo." Using her sword, she attacked it but the sword bounced off. " Huh?" The Octorok turned around in pure anger and knocked her into the wall. " Owww that really hurt!"

Link winced. " You have to stun it!"

" Now he tells me." The redhead mumbled getting up. She took out an arrow and shot the octopus in the eye. It froze. " Oh, you're so dead now."

**Meanwhile...**

Mara swam until she was right above the bead. The Bari swam up to her obviously very angry with her. She took out an arrow and drove it into the closest jellyfish. It died, but she got a nasty shock. " That was stupid Mara." She muttered to herself. She took out her bow and shot the next three under her. She looked around her to see five more still alive. She had only three arrows left. " That's just great." She muttered as she quickly killed the she could. She drove down, heading toward the bead, getting shocked on the way. Blood escaped from were the Bari touched her. Crying out in pain she refused to give up. Finally reaching the bead, she noticed a bundle of arrows. She laughed at her luck as she shot the remaining jellyfish. As she reached the surface she swam toward the land.

**Back to Kaian...**

Kaian smirked as she hit the Octorok again, that final time it fell to the ground, green flames consuming it. " Ha sucker, teach you to mess with me." She looked up at Link. " Now had do I get you down?" A calming voice filled her head. _Put your magic into your weapon. _" Put your magic into your weapon?" She repeated. Shrugging she concentrated her power on the sword. Red, yellow and green flames now engulfed the bluish sword. She let out piercing cry as she realised the energy, freeing Link and leaving behind a pretty deep crater. " Oops?" Kaian shrugged, a little dizzy from the energy use.

Mara was now beside her, she looked on in awe. " Wow." She breathed. Shaking her head she faced Kaian. " Here." The water bead dropped in the grey eyed girl's hand.

" Thanks." She looked at Link. " You ok?" Link nodded. " Alright." She slipped the bead onto the necklace. Blue light surrounded her as she screamed in pain. A blue teardrop appeared on her wrist. Her screaming ceased as her fell to the ground, landing on her butt. " Ok, at least it's not as painful as before."

" You still scream loud enough to break a window." Link half joked, as he removed his hands from his sensitive ears.

Mara who had never witness this before was again in awe. " That's so cool!" She laughed. " You like, get a new power to right?" Kaian nodded. " Oh so cool." She laughed. " Oh, you must be tired. Link you stay here in case more monsters come by and I'll get some food ok?" The two nodded in agreement. " Cool! Be back soon." With that she took off and disappeared behind the corner, toward the waterfall.

" Weird girl." Link finally concluded.

Kaian shrugged. " She's not that bad."

* * *

" Master Ganondorf. I have news." The blonde spy reported.

Ganon was sitting on his dark throne lazily. He was simply bored out of his mind. Zelda won't talk or scream when he hit her. There was no important business at the current moment. Who would have though getting revenge and taking over the land could get this boring. " Well report already."

" The girl who travels with the hero has found another bead. With this new bead she can unlock a new power. It could prove dangerous."

Ganon was now looking at his spy's lips. He now just now was figuring out his attraction to his servant. " Go on."

The blonde cleared their throat. " I also found that she can fair good in battle without the hero's help. I suggest we get rid of her as soon as possible Master."

" Oh is that right?" Ganon was now advancing on the blonde, cornering the spy in a corner.

" Y-yes Master Ganon-" He was silenced with a forceful kiss. Ganon had the poor spy trapped between a wall and himself. His tongue demanding entrance. His hands roamed the spy's body; his hands travelled downward into the bottom half of the clothing. The blonde yelped, as the spy felt Ganon's cold, large hands. Of course, this let Ganon's tongue gain entrance. It roamed its new territory, tasting every bit. Finally, he drew back for air. As he was about to go for a second round, another one of the servants walked is. The blonde sighed with relieve.

" Sir, the Lizalfos are at it again." The servant reported.

Ganon growled. " You interrupted for that?" The servant gulped. " Right now I can careless. Right now I want the Hero of Time and his redheaded friend disposed of got it? Send the spell casters Koume and Kotake. "

" Yes sir!"

" You go and make sure they don't mess up got it?" Ganondorf was now talking to the spy.

" Yes, Master." With that the two left. Ganon returned to his throne, really pissed off that he didn't get to have his fun with the blonde.

* * *

Mara finally returned soaking wet. " I hate fish." She stated.

Kaian laughed as she got up and took the fish from her. " Will eat then get you a horse since you're going to be travelling with us."

" Why? I can just share Link's horse." She smiled sweetly.

" No." Kaian growled.

Mara laughed. " Okay, okay. So we head for Lon Lon Range?"

So the three ate and laughed and talked about the stupid things. But the also spoke of important issues as well. They packed up and mounted their horses. Kaian letting Mara ride with Link. When they made it to the ranch Malon greeted them happily. " Kaian, Link how are you?" She looked at Mara. " I'm afraid I haven't met yet."

" I'm Mara." She replied as she jumped off the saddle.

" Well it's nice to met you Mara." She said with a smile.

" Hey carrot top we need a favour."

Malon spun around. " And what's that Kai?"

" We need a horse for blondie over hear." She jerked her thumb toward Mara.

" Umm, ok what about…" Malon disappeared in the barn and came out with a brown horse. She patted in lightly. " This is Coco, our most tame but not a racing horse. So you can have her."

Mara squealed in happiness. " Thank you Malon!"

" Anytime. So I guess you guys are going now?"

" Yes. We need to defeat Ganondorf quickly." Link answered.

" Ok, but come back soon."

" Of course carrot top. Bye now."

" Bye. Be careful!"

The three rode out of the ranch, heading for Karkariko village. Kaian and Link way ahead of Mara, who was just getting used to the new horse. They rode in peace for about three minutes when two very ugly witches appeared in front of them. The two horses reeled in fright and knocked their owners to the ground. " Hehehe, it's nice to see you again Hero." Koume said first.

" To bad you need to go so soon." Kotake teased.

" You two are alive? Well, that's just great." Link sarcastically remarked.

" What do you mean need to go?" Kaian questioned. Mara stayed where she was while this conversation happened.

" You are banished from this dimension as of NOW!" The two screamed at the same time. They brought they're wands together and created a ball of energy. Kaian screamed and Link watched in horror as the ball consumed them both. Mara fell to the ground, her hand over her mouth as she watched helplessly.

" Well that was easy." Kotake snorted.

" Our son will be pleased." Koume laughed as they disappeared. Mara stared at the spot were her friends once were. Only they're horses remained.

* * *

Kaian woke up in a pile of hay. She stood up, and surveyed her surroundings. Her eyes widen as she kicked Link awake. He moaned and sat up slowly. " Where are we?" Kaian walked out of the barn and stared at the building in front of her. Link walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. He shook her lightly. " Where are we?" He asked again.

" Earth." Was her reply. " I'm home."

* * *

_**A/N: oh wow they're on Earth. Wait Link's on Earth! Holy shit how's my hair? **_

_**Nikki- It's fine Kitty. Anyway who cares? Its just Link. **_

_**Kitty – What! Just Link? Tackles editor to the ground. Take that BACK! **_

_**Nikki – oh come on, Kai from beyblade is so much hotter. **_

_**Kitty- evilly glares and grabs her sword. **_

_**Nikki – ok ok I take it back Link is hot. **_

_**Kitty – good girl. Skips of somewhere to eat skittles and look for Link. **_

_**Nikki – Crazy girl she is. Well read and review please.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Yo people! So sorry this took soooo long writer's block you know? But hey at least it's here. Well now that Link and Kaian are stuck here on earth and Mara and Zelda are still back in Hyrule. I think it's safe to say that they are so screwed. Well, anyhow here's Chapter 11._**

**_Disclaimer: Please read earlier chapters. Cause there is no way I'm saying I don't own Zelda…Shit._**

**Chapter 11 – Earth, Tom and Kali's House**

Kaian pinched her skin to make sure she wasn't dreaming. What were the chances that those witches would send them here? She walked around to the garage to check if her aunt and uncle were home. She sighed in relieve when she found the limo gone. She turned to Link. " Ok first we get to my room, and then I explain a little about this place, and then we look for a way back got it?" Link nodded. " Good." They walked around to her room window. She grabbed the ladder next to the window and started climbing. She expertly pried open the window and climbed in. She looked around her room. The first thing she did was look in her mirror. " Okay, ya gross. I'm so dirty." She complained as she started picking leaves and hay out of her hair. She turned to Link. " I'm going for a shower. Don't touch anything, don't leave this room and do not leave this room. I don't know if Tom's here or not. But his room is nowhere near mine so he shouldn't here the shower even if he is here." With that she grabbed her towel and clothes and locked the door.

Link sat at the edge of her bed. He took off his shield and sword, knowing that there probably weren't any monsters here. His curiosity getting the better of his, he ignored Kaian's warnings and started to explore. He found most of the stuff pretty boring until he found a large silver object. It had a round disk in it and 5 buttons on the top. He looked over the buttons but couldn't read any of the words. Shrugging, he pressed the first button…the play button. Music blared from the machine, causing Link to fall to the ground covering his ears. " Not so smart Link." He muttered to himself as he sat on the floor trying not to scream out in pain.

The music was loud enough to travel down to the kitchen were Tom sat drinking his orange juice. His head snapped toward the staircase when he heard the sound from. " But that's coming from Kaian's room." He stoodup quicklyand dashed up the stairs.

Link now standing up looked desperately at the CD player. He tried pressing the button the button next to it, but it only made the music louder. He grabbed his ears again and nearly cried out in pain, but just then the door flew open. Link looked toward the door and saw a boy about his height. The boy's surprised looked turned quickly into a deadly glare. " Who are you?" He demanded.

' This most be Tom. That's just great Kai's going to kill me.' Link thought. He was about to answer when Kaian walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing black boot cut jeans with a white sash belt, a white halter-top with black strings and her new cleaned combat boots. Her crimson hair laid flat against her head still wet. " Link what I tell you about touching things?"

" Um, I can't remember?" He replied innocently. Shaking her head she walked over to her CD player and turned it off. " Hey how'd you do that?"

" I'm talented in many ways." Kaian smiled as she turned her attention the Tom. " Long time, no see huh?"

" Kai, I… I thought…we thought you were dead." Tom said in a shaking voice.

She smiled and gave her cousin a hug. " Tommy I ain't that easy to get rid of."

He smiled then looked toward Link who was trying to figure out how she had turned off the music. " Who's he?"

Kaian released Tom and grabbed Link's hand before he pressed the play button again. " This idiot? His name isLink."

" I'm not an idiot." He defended.

" You were about to press the play button again."

" Was not!"

" Was too!"

" Was not!"

" Was too!"

" Was not!"

" Was too!"

" Was not!"

" Oh yeah well you were about to push this button!" She hit the play button and turned up the sound to full blast. Link covered his ears and fell to the ground screaming in pain. She laughed demonically. " Believe me now Linky-boy?" She continued to laugh as she shut off the music. Link jumped to his feet and glared at her, his left ear bleeding a little."Oh, wow look your b-".

She never got to finish her sentence since Link had tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. " Li…nk…get off…of…me ri..ght … now!" She screamed between her fits of giggles. Satisfied, he got off her and leaned on the wall, arms crossed. " Jerk." Kaian muttered as she got to her feet. She walked to the bathroom and a wet cloth. She went back toLink. " Here let me clean this." She gently cleaned the blood from his ear. Link closed his eyes, trying to hide his blush. Finishingshe looked at Tom. " I need your car."

" What? Why? You have to stay here! I gotta call the police and tell them I found you, and tell my parents and you got to call your friends to tell them to stop worrying!"

Kaian sighed. " Tom I can't stay. There is a world in danger and I need to help them."

" What are you talking about?" Tom asked now really confused. Sighing again Kaian sat down on her bed and explained everything. After she was done explaining, Tom was quiet for a while, she guessed he was analyzing the probably of her story being true. Finally he spoke. " Okay you can use my car. Just be careful all right? I'm assuming you won't be returning, so I'll keep my mouth shut about seeing you. But at least stay the night." The two agreed, and spent the night in the mansion. In the morning they ate, and got ready to go. As they were at the door Tom smiled. " Good luck Kai."

" Thank you Tommy!" Kaian jumped up and hugged him tightly. When he was released by her death grip, he handed her his keys. She smiled brightly. " I really hope you find a girl who isn't a total slut, and remember I will always hate you ok?"

Tom smiled. " I love you too Kai." Kaian smiled again and kissed Tom on the cheek, grabbed her weapons and dashed out the door. Before Link could get out the door Tom grabbed his arm. " Protect her with you life you hear me? She's like a sister to me, and so help me if I ever find out she got killed, I will hunt you down."

Link nodded. " I promise, I'll protect her." Tom realised him and he left. He walked over to the window and watched helplessly as the red Mustang took off toward the road.

* * *

Kaian drove down a dirt road at 140km/hr. Her eyes were focused on the road but her mind was focusing on something totally different. Link had a death grip on the dashboard. " Kai, can you slow down a little?" She didn't reply. " Kai?" Still no answer. "KAI!" 

" Yes?"

" Please slow down."

" Sped up? Alright." Kaian floored the gas and they sped down the deserted road. Before Link could say anything, the car came to a stop. They stop in front of a large house. The house was in bad shape. The steps were broken, windows were smashed, the house was cover in vines and mud, the barn in the back was burned down, and black cats were everywhere. " Come on." Kaian said as she jumped up on the desk and went inside. Link shuddered a little, the fact that the house was coloured darkly and the once bright sky was now an angered black, didn't really ease his nerves. He followed her inside and down the creaky stairs. He stopped a few steps behind Kaian who was using her foot to dust off the surface of the floor.

" What in the world are you doing?"

Ignoring his question she turned to him. " Sit here." She ordered. He did what he was told and sat down. He noticed that he was sitting in a circle. Kaian placed three lit candles at the dusty alter in front of the circle. She opened the cabinet and pulled out five perfectly preserved red roses and placed them around the circle, marking it.

" What are you doing he asked again."

This time she answered. " My mother practiced magic, white magic. She was a Wiccan or good witch. I studied it a little two, so hopefully this works." She sat across from Link and grabbed both his hands. " Close your eyes and clear your mind." She said in an almost whisper. Again Link did what he was told. He then heard chanting.

" _Winds of time gather 'round,_

_Give me wings to speed my way. _

_Rush me on my journey forward, _

_Let tomorrow be today."_

A strong wind engulfed the room as the candles blew out. Kaian held on tightly to Link's hand as they were transported back to Hyrule, just minutes after they were banished to Earth. They fell to the ground with a thud. " Okay ya ow." Kaian moaned as she stood up with the help of Link. She looked around to find they were not to far from the ranch. " Yes it worked!" She exclaimed.

" Yes, it did. Great job Kai."

" Link? Kai? Is that you?" They turned around to see Mara right were they left her. She had a hold of all three of the horses' reins. " I thought you were just banished or whatever how could you be here? Did the witches spell backfire?"

Kaian raised an eyebrow. " You could say that. But why didn't they get you?"

Mara was surprised by the question but just shrugged. " They said I wasn't a threat."

Kaian simply shrugged and grabbed her horse. She was going to let her stupid suspicions get to her. " Well let's. To the graveyard right?"

Link nodded " Yes were the shadow temple is." The three rode to the village in silence.

* * *

**_A/N: Ah well there ya go. The spell in the fic IS a REAL spell so don't try it unless you're experienced in the craft. It also is not my spell it belongs to... I _think his name is like David Borgelt. Well hope you liked this chappie Sorry its short **

_**Until next Chappie luv ya**_

_**Kitty**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: ello ello my fellow readers, this is chapter 12 of my very great Zelda fic. LOL. Well ok it's not that good, but whatever. If you like this fic and you like the game Tale of Symphonia, you should read my other fic, TOS Uncut. Just a suggestion, no pressure. Well on with the story. Sorry for the shortness too._**

_**Disclaimer – If I owned Zelda, I so wouldn't make fellow writers right the disclaimer in every bloody chapter submitted. But no, I don't own it. **_

**Chapter 12, The village, The graveyard, and The Bead. **

Mara walked silently behind Link, and Kaian. She knew going to a graveyard meant there might beRedeads. ' Redeads, those disgusting piles of waste. Why can't the dead just stay dead?' She shivered as she thought that. Kaian turned around to notice a far away look in Mara's eyes.

" Hey Blondie. What's up with you today? By now you're either hanging of Link, and making unless conversation."

Mara looked up at her and smiled. " I'm ok. Just thinking about stuff. Let's hurry and get the bead."

Nodding, Kaian, Link and Mara entered the village. As they walked into the village they stopped dead in their tracks. Link and Mara gasped and Kaian clicked her tongue. The village was completely dark. No lights, no sunlight.A river of red liquid crossed across village and there were small fires everywhere. " What happened here?" Mara asked as her voice trembled with fear.

" Who ever did this will pay." Link growled, his anger building.

Kaian clicked her tongue again. " Why does this always happen when I come here?" She walked over to the river and looked down in it. Warmth radiated fromthe thick liquid. " This is defiantly blood, and it's fresh too." She looked around at fire. Suddenly an idea hit her. " Oww." She rubbed the side of her head." Damn ideas."

Link and Mara looked at her weirdly. " Umm, are you ok Kai? Why are you talking to yourself?"

She smiled and nodded. " Yep yep, I gots an idea!" The other two raised an eyebrow. " Ok, Mara hit me with an arrow but stay far away from me."

" Why?"

" 'Cause I don't know what type of power the water bead gave me. But it can probably get rid of the fires, being the water beads power and all." Nodding, Link and Mara moved away from her. Mara raised her bow and steadied her arrow. Kaian's body sensed the on coming danger and she started to glow blue, the tear drop on her wrist started to glow, and her eyes turned white. Mara shot the arrow and ducked to the ground. As the arrow flew at Kaian, more energy built up in her until the word the unleashed her power and the key wordspilled from her mouth. "Spread." She called as a geyser formed in front of her and shot up boiling hot water, melting the arrow. **(Hehe, the move Spread is from T.O.S. I couldn't resist, and I don't own it.)** Kaian cocked her head to the side and thought about cold things, and putting out the fire. The geyser turned on its side and flowed upwards. I started shooting the fires with cold water. ' So it reacts to my thoughts, cool much.'Soon it stopped and dissolved, leaving nothing but water spots and the red river behind. Kaian jumped up and down happily. " Oh that was so cool! Lets do that again!"

" Help me." A voice called from the graveyard. A child's voice.

Kaian turned sharply. " Dude someone's in trouble. Blondie Patrol, move out!"

" What did you just call us?" Link asked.

" Green one, do not speak out of line! We have lives to save man."

Link backed away from her as she laughed insanely. " I think the power is getting to her." Mara nodded in agreement.

" Ok, lets go!" They headed towards the graveyard.

* * *

They followed the river of blood to the village graveyard, Mara steps become slower as the approached their destination. When they reached the graveyard, Mara gasped and hid behind the giant rock and the entrance. " Tho- those are-are Re-Redeads!" Sure enough when Link scanned the graveyard he saw the place littered with the zombies. " I- I'm sorry. I can't help you guys this time."

Kaian looked at Mara then at the back of the cemetery, where a huge tomb stood. There, was a sparkling purple glow. " The bead." She murmured. She looked at Mara. " Will you be ok alone?" Mara nodded. " Ok Link you get these ones." She pointed to the Redeads in front of her. " And I'll get the ones at the back."

Link thought about this. " Well, maybe all we have to do is freeze them." He took out his Ocarina. He placed it to his lips and played the Sun Song. But the sun didn't break thought the black clouds and the Redeads remained still and unfrozen. " It didn't work. There must be some spell surrounding this place or something."

" Ok fine we do this the old fashion way. Is there anything I need to know?"

" Defeat them quickly, try not to look them in the eye or you'll freeze for a short time and be careful of their scream, it hurts. Do let them touch you because they'll suck the life out of you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kaian nodded. " Lets kick some zombie ass." Kaian jumped from tombstone to tombstone until she was in front of the giant tombstone. She was about to reach for the bead when a piercing cry pounded into her ears. " Bloody hell?" She turned around to see five Redeads coming towards her. " Well this will be fun." She drew her sword.

Link was at the front of the graveyard, five Redeads also approaching him. He averted he gazed to the ground and drew his sword. He used a magic attack and disposed of them quickly. " Great now I can he-" Before he could finish his sentence, five more Redeads replaced the ones that were just killed. " Oh good Farore this can't be possible." He cursed his luck as he went to kill his new opponents.

Kaian too, was looking at the ground as she went on the attack. She noticed that her powers weren't working. She couldn't figure out why either. ' Maybe it's because I just used a new power?' She asked herself as she chopped of the legs of a Redead and hacked of the head of another. She turned around quickly, swinging her sword. She succeeded in chopping two in half. " Ok one more to go." She spun around to see all five Redeads in front of her. " No way." She looked twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things. That was her mistake. A Redead caught her glance and gave a piercing scream. Kaian went the cover her ears when she found she couldn't move. " Oh no." That's when a Redead jumped on her. Kaian gasped as she felt the zombie's teeth sank into her untouched skin of her neck painfully. She winced as she felt the energy being drained from her. She screamed her throat raw as she fell to her knees, her sword dropping from her hands.

Mara turned a ghost white and she saw Kaian's lips turn blue. As she got up to help her she sat right back down. " I can't do it." She whispered to herself. " I just can't." She heard Kaian scream out again. She also heard Link call out to her, but she knew he couldn't help her. She breathed in deeply as a voice filled her head.

" _Don't be scared child. I know what you're going through but you must save the Chosen. Do not let anything stop you of that." _

As fast as the voice came, it left. " Was that one of the Goddesses?" She questioned as she stood up. She felt a new confidence build up in side her body. She equipped her bow and drew back an arrow. She aimed her arrow at the head of the Redead that was on Kaian, the arrow hit. Kaian's lifeless body fell to the ground. She ran towards the tombstone. For some reason she knew that the bead was the only thing that could save Kaian now. As she reached the stone she yanked out the bead. She spun around and shot the other four zombies. She dropped to the ground and lightly tapped Kaian cheek. No response. She knew the Redeads would reappear soon so she did all she could do; she slipped the bead on the necklace. A purple glow surrounded Kaian's body as a purple rose appeared on her shoulder. Her lips and skin returned to the normal colour, but the bite marks were still there. The Redeads disappeared and the skies became blue. The red of blood had vanished and the sound of people could be heard. " Kaian?" Mara called softly, tapping her again. She knew she was alive because her chest was softly raising and fall in a smooth rhythm.

Link ran up to where they were and kneeled down beside Mara. " You think she'll be ok?" He asked quietly. Worried that she might die. ' She ca't leave me.' He thought. He shook his head. ' Where'd that come from?' He didn't know why but at the moment, seeing Kaian like that, he felt like crying.

" Why the hell are you whispering?" Kaian asked as she sat up. Mara and Link jumped in surprize.She rubbed her eyes as if she had just awakened from a deep sleep. Her head turned to Mara. " And why did you take so long? Geez, I could have like died ya know." She jumped to her feet. " Well whatever, I'm bored lets get that last bead."

" I think you should rest first." Link said grabbing her arm. Worry in his eyes. " You did just come back from the dead." A smile played on his lips.

" Fine." Kaian agreed rolling her eyes.

" I'm glad your ok Kai." Mara smiled. " Really glad."

" Of course you are." Kaian smiled. " Lets go shopping. We'll use Links money!"

" Hey wait!" All three ran towards the village.

* * *

" She has the shadow bead Master Ganon."

" Good. The final showdown is almost upon us." Ganondorf laughed demonically, and Zelda's worry grew greater.

* * *

**A/N: For the lateness, but I hoped you liked it! Review please, please, please! **

**Until next Chappie luv ya! **

**Kitty**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know, I know I haven't updated in like, forever. But I'm at a totally writer's block. I am so very sorry, readers. I'll try to update faster. But here it is. Chapter 13…13 such an evil number.**

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of which is Zelda. The Nintendo people do. **_

**Chapter 13 – The Desert, The Gerudo, and The Talk. **

After the two girls had successfully spent most of Link's rupees, they returned to Impa, and Sheik's home. Link was poking at the fireplace trying to make the fire bigger. Mara skipped up the ladder. " I call this bed!"

" It's hardly night, you going to sleep already?" Link asked.

" Ya, I'm really tired. To much excitement for one day huh?"

Kaian laughed. " Goodnight Blondie."

" Nighty- night." She called.

Link returned to the sofa, and started into the fire. Kaian lost herself in thought, remembering the look in Link's eyes when she awoke from death. She snapped herself out of thought and looked at Link. " You were scared, weren't you?"

Link, dropped his head to the ground, instantly knowing what she was referring to. " Scared? I don't know what you're talking about."

" When I woke up, you looked scared. I could sense your relieve when I got up. Link were worried that I died?"

" I don't know what you're talking about Kai. I think that near death experience it making you see things." He sighed. " Do you think we will be able to save Zelda?"

" I hope so." Kaian paused. " Do you like her?"

" Yes. She's a good friend."

Kaian shook her head. " Not friend like, I mean Love like."

Link was quiet for a while. Her drew in a shaky breath as her answered. " How can I like someone, when I'm in love with another?"

Kaian laughed. " I knew it!"

Link looked her wide eyed. " Kn-knew what?"

" I knew you liked Malon!" She giggled.

Link sighed. " No Kai, I don't like Malon in that way."

" Then who? Well, I guess you could like Sleeping Beauty up there. She's funny, skilled, pretty I gu-" She was silenced as she felt Link's lips on hers.

Link pulled back and stood up. " I'm sorry, that was out of line. I'll just go now."

He turned around and walked to the door. He was about to open the door when Kaian grabbed his arm. " You like me?"

Link turned around and pulled her into a tight embrace. He moved the hair from her eyes. " Love." He whispered in her ear.

Kaian could feel the heat in her body raise. A blush crawled across her face and her heart pounded. Her stomach fluttered, as she suddenly felt light-headed. " I- I love you too Link." She nearly melted as she felt his lips on hers. She kissed back with the same passion as Link showed. They're once innocent kissed soon turned into a beautiful dance of love. (**That right there is a corny line.)** Link gave a small moan as Kaian left his lips. Her lips slightly bruised from the kiss. She kissed down his jaw- bone to his neck. She laughed as she felt him shudder. Kaian returned her attention back to his lips.

" They are so cute." Mara whispered to herself.

" Ya."

Mara snapped her head to the side the see a floating ball of light. She screamed as she jumped down to the ground floor. Link and Kaian broke apart, and looked at the fear stricken Mara. " What the hell is that!" She screamed pointing at the ball of light floating downwards.

" Navi!" Link exclaimed.

" Link! It's great to see you again! Looks like you've found a beautiful girlfriend."

Link smiled as he put his around Kaian's waist. " What are you doing here? I thought you were trying to find a soul mate."

Navi turned a deep shade of red. " No, I was with Sheik if you must know." Navi fumed. " But a short while ago he was captured and taken the to Forbidden Valley. He told me to come find you, and tell what happen."

" The Forbidden Valley…" Mara thought out loud. " Isn't that beyond the desert?"

" Yes. Iron Knuckles came while we were checking out the Spirit Temple. They knocked him out cold and brought him to Ganondorf's hideout in the Valley."

Link was quiet for a while. " Navi. Go and look for Sheik, located his exact location in the hideout. Mara, Kaian and I will get the final bead and meet you there ok?"

Navi nodded. " Alright. Take good care of the chosen Link." With that she flew out.

" Great we're almost done this stupid journey!" Kaian laughed.

" Yay, soon we'll be free of this burden!" Mara exclaimed.

" Yes, either way we will."

The two girls turned to Link. " What do you mean either way?"

" Well, we get free of this task by winning or…"

" Or what?"

" By dying."

* * *

Night pass quickly in Karkariko Village. The adults didn't seem to remember anything of the events of last night. Kaian and Mara were sitting on the wall above the young beggar, when they over heard children say that, the hero of time, and two brave warriors saved them. Others complained that they got their arms, legs, and heads chopped off. ' So they really were turned into the Redeads.' Kaian thought, as Mara shuddered as if knowing what Kaian was thinking. Seeing Link walk out of the house, Mara and Kaian jumped off the wall to tell them that they too, were ready to go. They were about half way there when a small blue-eyed girl stepped in front of them. She put her hands on her hips, and in a snotty voice she said. " YOU! You chopped my head off!" She pointed at Kaian. Mara snickered. " And you! You shouldn't be laughing! You shot an arrow through my heart!" Kaian raised an eyebrow, and Mara muffled a laugh. " You will pay for that!" 

Mara was now on the ground laughing. Kaian kept her eyebrow raised. " You'll make us pay."

Mara collected herself and said in a humour filled voice. " What are you gonna do? Poke us to death?" As Mara finished her sentence, a blonde boy holding a stick, stepped in front of the girl. He raised the stick and poked Mara in the arm, instantly drawing blood. " Hey! That hurt you little brat!"

" I guess they can really poke us to death." Kaian mused.

" Get them!" The female leader yelled.

The two girls sprinted pasted Link and out of the village. They mounted their horses and took off away from the village. Link close behind. They stopped when they were past the market place. " When did children get so violent?" Mara exclaimed.

" Since you chopped off their limbs!" Link laughed.

Kaian punched him in the arm. " Shut up Link, you weren't the one being chase by killer kids!"

Link laughed. " You have to admit it's funny though."

" Whatever." Both girls snorted. " So where to now?"

" The desert, where the spirit temple is. There's a good chance that the spirit bead is there." Link answered.

" But we won't be able to make it there by nightfall, and it's dangerous to walk is that wasteland at night." Mara said in a worried voice.

" Then we will stop at the Gerudo fortress for the night and leave in the morning."

" But don't the Gerudos hate all men, and dislike weak women?" Mara asked.

" I got a card." Was all Link said to them as they set off towards the fortress.

* * *

They made it to the fortress by sunset. Link dismounted his horse and walked up to the Gerudo guarding the entrance. " Hello Chloe, still on your shift I see." 

The Gerudo lowered her weapon as soon as she realized who it was. She smiled. " Link, it has been a long time. How have you been?"

" I've been alright. Is Nabooru around today?"

" No she is with the other sages, trying to solve the you-know-what problem."

" The Ganondorf trying to take over Hyrule problem?" Mara asked.

" Quiet girl! That name is taboo here. It is against Nabooru's law to speak that sinister name."

" Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

" You better be." The thief hissed.

" Chloe, is it possible for my friends and I to stay here for the night?"

Chloe thought for a second. She stepped aside. " Of course Hero. I will notify the others of your arrival." She blew into a whistle several times in a range of long and short sounds, as they walked through.

" Morse code?" Kaian wondered out loud.

" What's Morse code?" Link asked as they walked.

" It's a well known way of communicating in my world. You use light in a system of long and short flashes to spell something out. Smoke is also used."

" I don't understand, but there is no need to explain."

As they walked through the halls of the fortress, the Gerudos that past gave Link flirtatious looks. He didn't seemed to notice, but Kaian sure did. She evilly glared at most of them, and let others slip, after all Links arm was around her waist, not theirs.

They finally made it to a door where a Gerudo was guarding. " Link, this is you and your friends room. There are three beds, and a good view of the front of the fortress. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

" Thank you Amy." The Gerudo nodded. She was older then most of the other Gerudos, and she was second in command. " Well, I will go see what they have for food here. I'll be back soon." Link kissed Kaian on the cheek and left. As he reached the door he said. " The washing rooms are just down the hall, ask the Gerudo there for clothes." Then he left.

" You're one protective girlfriend."

" Meh. I know first hand you lose if you're nice." Kaian walked over to the window and stared up at the moon. Mara was currently sprawled out on the bed. " Mara? Can I ask you something?"

" Did you just call me Mara in a serious tone? Are you alright?"

" I'm serious Mara!"

" Yeah, sure you can ask me something."

" You're human aren't you?" Kaian asked in a quiet voice, her back still to Mara.

Mara smiled to herself. ' She's smarter than she looks'. " How did you know?"

Kaian turned around and sat on the bed. " Well, your ears for one thing, and your speech too. It's very modern, earthly even." Mara laughed. " Why are you here?"

Mara quieted down. " I don't know, I was at school playing hide and seek, when I was pulled into here. That was maybe seven years ago. Since then I've been living here. A family took me in, but a few weeks ago, as you know, Ganondorf took them all as servants. So now I'm trying to save them, no matter what the cost."

" You're a good person Mara. I'm glad we're friends."

Mara smiled. " How about we go shower and get some clothes. I'm sure they'll wash the ones we're wearing."

Kaian smiled. " Alright, and tomorrow we'll get the last bead and kill there bastard Ganondorf."

" Alright!"

* * *

" So the final days are upon us now Zelda." Ganondorf laughed as he traced her lips with his tongue. 

Zelda jerked her head back, hitting it hard on the cement wall. " Yes, and soon you will be returned to that damned dimension you belong in." She replied coldly.

Ganon ran his hand down her bruised body. She shivered at the touch of his cold, rough hands. He whispered into her ear. " I won't be going anywhere." He bent down and started kissing and biting her neck. His left hand rubbing her thigh roughly, and his right hand exploring. Zelda found it extremely hard not to scream out, but she knew that would only encourage him. Bored of Zelda's lack of cooperation, he got up and walked to the door. " Enjoy the few days that you left knowing your precious Link has." He snorted, and then got an evil smirk on his face. " Oh, and have you heard the latest news? It seems that the Hero of Time has moved on Zelda. He's chosen that redheaded magic user over you. The almighty seventh sage has now lost everything." He left laughing.

Zelda felt tears rolling down her cheeks. " At least he is happy. Goddesses, please watch over them, I wish only for Link's happiness. But I have not lost everything. Link and Kaian will save me and save Hyrule, I couldn't be happier. For when the two chosen unite, the four Triforce pieces shall gather to their chosen user and power over the darkness, and peace, love and hope shall resurface in the land. I know my place as a sage, for love will be near impossible for me. So I am happy that Link has found true love, I refuse to be bothered by this news. I just hope the goddess of balance recognizes, and chooses good over evil." She pulled weakly on the magic resistant chains, trying to get somewhat comfortable on the cold floor. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 13. I really hope it didn't suck. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please Review!**

_**Until next Chappie, luv ya**_

_**Kitty**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Awww guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner I've had a major writer's block, still kinda do. Well anyhow, here's chapter 14 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For the love of… I don't own Zelda period. **

**Chapter 14 – Haunted Wasteland, Spirit Bead, and the Forbidden Valley. **

The three heroes thanked the Gerudos for their hospitality as they walked towards the gates that lead to the wasteland. The sun had rose less then an hour ago. The sky was a clash of purples, oranges, yellows and pinks. A few black birds flew in the sky, and the wind gently blew the sand on the surface every which way. Nabooru was standing by the black steel gates waiting for them. Her long red hair was no longer in a ponytail but let loose, reaching just below her waist. She wore no make-up, only a few pieces of jewellery. She wore black baggy pants instead of the usual white uniform, and a dark red tube top. " Are you leaving now Link?"

He nodded. " Yes, we must defeat Ganondorf as soon as possible."

" I see. I trust you remember how to get through the wasteland alright."

" Yes. It hasn't been that long." Link laughed.

Nabooru smiled and pulled Link into a hug. " Don't die Hero. Please defeat him for good this time and save Zelda." She let go of Link and lightly kissed him on the cheek. She turned to Kaian. " Good luck Chosen. May the Goddess of Balance…Kardica, choose right." Kaian raised an eyebrow at this remark but she chose not to question the Sage. " Mara, I'll be counting on you too. Protect the chosen with your life."

" I…I will." Mara answered slightly bowing. Nabooru nodded and walked back towards the hideout disappearing into one of the many doors. " Oh, wow. A Sage just spoke to me!" Mara said excitedly.

" Come on we can't waste time. Follow me." Link lead the girls into the wasteland. The once gentile wind now blew fiercely, blowing the sand roughly in the faces of the three travellers. Link stopped in front on a river of quicksand. He kicked off his boots and pulled on his hover boots. " Ok, I can only take one of you at a time so which one of you wants to go first."

The two girls looked at the quicksand and then at each other. " Mara can go first." Kaian said pushing her forward.

" Alright." Link agreed walking towards Mara.

" But. Wait. Maybe Kaian should go first. After all she is th-" Her sentence was cut short as Link picked her up bridal style. " Hey! Link! Put me down!"

Ignoring her wishes, he continued to walk across the river. Mara closed her eyes and held a death grip around his neck. Finally, they made it across. " Mara, let go you're choking me." Link said in a whispered voice.

Mara laughed a little as she let go, leaving a red mark around the back of his neck. " Sorry."

" It's fine." He looked across the river. " Ok Kaian I'll be there in a second."

'One.' Kaian thought smartly to herself. " No, wait" An idea had hit her. She wanted to try out her power she had gotten from the forest bead. It could be more useful then just a shield. " I'll get across myself." She called to the other two.

Link looked at Mara but all she could do was shrug. " Alright, but be careful." He called back.

Kaian stood at the edge of the river. She took in a deep breath. " OK, I can do this. All I have to do is believe in my power." She whispered to herself for reassurance. As she focused her energy, her green spiral tattoo on her left arm started to glow. Instead of calling out to word shield, something at the back of her mind urged her to call out something different. Her hands shot up in front of her glowing green. " Rise!" She screamed as her eyes flew open. Vines erupted from the dead ground and shot across the river forming a bridge. Her hands stopped glowing and dropped to her sides. A large smile spread across her face as she laughed. " Oh what, who rocks." She said while dancing a little. She walked across the bridge without any trouble. The vines uprooting and following her as she walked. When she reached the other side the remaining vines dug themselves back into the ground. " Ok, lets go."

" That was so cool! Why couldn't you have thought of that before?" Mara asked poking her.

" I don't know." Kaian shrugged.

Link kissed her on the cheek. " I'm just glad you're safe. Now come on before this wind gets worse."

" It's can get more worse then this?" Mara questioned as she followed the two destined heroes.

They walked on through the wasteland. First following the trail of red flags left behind by the Gerudos. Then they followed a very annoying ghost through the remainder of the desert using the eye of truth Link had. " All I'm saying honey is that if ya ever decide to leave mister hero ova here, I'll be waiting." The ghost gave a final wink before disappearing leaving behind a very annoying laugh.

" Ok that was just gross." Kaian complained as they walked towards the temple.

" That was the most funniest thing I had ever seen. I can't believe that ghost was hitting on you!" Mara laughed, as Link tried to keep a straight face.

" It's not funny guys!" Kaian wined as she playfully punched them before in the arm.

" Alright the Spirit bead should be around here some-" Evil laughing cut off Link's sentence.

" Well, well, well. Would you look at this Koume? The little brats come back." The flame haired witch appeared in front of them.

" I guess we should have just killed them to start with Kotake." The blue ice haired witch appeared beside her sister. " We just have to kill you now."

" Yes." Agreed Kotake. " Let's cut right to the chase. We'll fight as one but only against the chosen. We need to take revenge for our son. No one calls him ugly."

" Yes, come and fight. Or are you scared?" Koume taunted

Link and Mara looked at Kaian. She smirked. " I'll take you two on." She now directed her words at her friends. " No matter what happens don't interfere ok?"

Mara nodded. " Alright, good luck. Kai."

Link looked at her with disbelieving eyes. " You can't do this. What if get hurt?"

Kaian pulled him into a long, lip-locked kiss. " I'll be fine." She walked up to the sisters. " Ok, are the dogface sister ready to lose?"

" You'll pay for calling us that you insignificant girl!" The two sisters disappeared into a red and blue cyclone. As the wind dispersed, it revealed a much taller younger look witch with ice and fire hair, with matching wands. " You ready to die, you pathetic Triforce bearer?"

Kaian looked at the witch in front for her. " I'm not the one who is going to be dying."

" We shall see." The witch starting firing fireballs and ice beams at her. Kaian barely escaping from them using her light bead.

" Holy shit this is tiring." The grey-eyed girl said as her feel to her knees panting. The witch shot other ice beam at her.

" Kai watch out!"

Kaian looked up quickly and groaned. " Shield!" Vines shot up from the ground and took the blow. The green ice then broke into thousands of shards and flew everywhere, one hitting Kaian in the wrist, right through the tear drop tattoo she had gotten from the water bead. She shrieked in pain as she instinctively grabbed her bleeding wrist. The shard had gone right through and now was lying on the ground beside. The combined witch laughed as Kaian continued to scream out. " It burns! Why the fuck does it burn! It's only supposed to hurt not burn!"

Link held Mara back as he looked away, trying to block out the screams of his girlfriend. " Link let me go, we have to help her! They'll kill her!"

" We promised we wouldn't interfere, so we won't." He unconsciously tightened his hold on Mara's arms as anger and fear built up inside him. Mara let out a sigh of frustration as she gave up on trying to get away from him.

" I'm fine blondie." Kaian half screamed, the pain in her wrist getting worse by the minute.

" Aw, the Chosen is in pain." The twins mocked. " How about we put her out of her misery?" The twins rose both their wands above they're heads.

Kaian felt the on-coming danger. She was about ready the give up when she remembered her friends. If she died, Hyrule and them would die with her. ' I will tear them to pieces before that happens!' She felt a wave of dark energy wash over her. She started the glow a dark purple and the rose tattoo started to pulse. Forgetting the growing pain in her wrist she stood up straight and faced the witch. Her eyes were no longer a cool grey, but a vivid purple rimmed with a blood red. " Go back to hell." Kaian uttered in an altered demonic voice. Her hands started to move quickly in front of her, creating glowing symbols in the air. " Shadows open, block the light, it's about time to destroy their life. Song of death, break the rope. End their breath, crush their hope!" She chanted in the same demonic voice. She continued to chant, but in a language not understandable. A purple coloured vortex appeared underneath the witches. The power of it caused them to split apart. With devilish cries, they were sucked into the portal. The vortex shut almost immediately.

" Kai?" Mara asked slowly walking toward her, Link beside her. Both were equally frightened.

The crimson haired girl turned to face them, the purple glow fading and her grey eyes returning. " I won." She blacked out right there.

* * *

Moaning in pain, Kaian slowly sat up. She looked around at her surrounds. It appeared as though she was just inside the Spirit Temple. Just remembering her wound she brought her hand in front of her. It wasn't bandaged but the wound was gone and all that was left was dried blood. " We tried to bandage it but your power over water wouldn't let us near it." Kaian looked up at the to see Link at the entrance, Mara behind him. " Are you feeling better?" He asked as he kneeled down beside her, brushing the stray strands of hair away from her face. 

" Ya, I'm good."

" I guess that last attack took a lot out of you huh? That was the coolest thing ever!" Mara laughed sitting beside her on her other side. " But," She continued is a quieter voice. " What was that you were saying after you stopped speaking English? And what was with that freak voice?"

" I…I don't know." Kaian looked down. " I honestly don't remember much after the Shadow beads power took over."

" I see." Mara smiled. " Well what's done is done, let's just hope you never go freaky on us again."

Kaian smiled. " Ya, I won't be using that power again anytime soon."

" Well on a lighter note. Look what me and Link found!" She held out her hand. " It's the spirit bead!"

" More like I found. You didn't do anything but disappear for three hours."

" Hey! I told you I was looking for water, that's an extremely hard job. Which by the way I found!"

" Hours! It took you hours! The oasis is right beside the temple!"

" It took me hours because the stupid green monsters popping up everywhere!" Mara huffed as Link rolled his eyes. " Well anyways, hurry up and put it on!"

Kaian laughed. " Alright." She took her necklace off, slipped the bead on and then refastened it back on her neck. Immediately, orange light surrounded her. She let out a small cry as a star and crescent moon joined together appeared on the back of her neck. The light dimmed, and Kaian stood up. " Alright, lets get going. It's time to kick Ganondorf's ass!"

" You sure you're ready and well rested?" Link questioned getting up.

" Ya! I feel so…so refreshed. Its probably because it's the last bead." Kaian looked around. " Hey where'd Mara go?"

" Come on guys! It takes about half a day to go through the Forbidden Valley. I want to get this over with as soon as possible!" Mara called from the entrance.

" Alright we're coming Blondie!" Kaian grabbed Link hand and ran to the entrance, unaware of the restless power in her, threatening to be released at any moment.

* * *

The six sages stirred restlessly in the Chamber of Sages. " Do you feel that awful energy just now?" Saria asked as she shivered in remembrance. 

" Yes, that power was fuelled by pure evil. It's the work of Kardica. I imagine that she's testing the Chosen's full abilities." Rauru answered the forest sage.

" But, the Shadow bead wasn't suppose to do that. It was originally a duplicating power. Is that not what Kali's power was when she had the necklace." Impa questioned.

" Yes. It was."

" I remember Kali well. She was a good-hearted person. Never once had an evil thought cross her mind." Darunia said smiling.

" Maybe that's just it. When Kaian was fighting she must have some kind of cruel thought." Nabooru thought out loud.

" If that is the case. Let's just hope it doesn't happen again, and that Ganondorf doesn't figure it out."

* * *

" The Chosen has found the last bead. She also disposed of your mothers." 

Ganondorf looked at his spy. " She defeated those old bats?"

" Yes, with some kind of evil vortex."

" Interesting." He stroked the spy's blonde hair. " The final battle is just ahead. Soon I shall rule the world with the power of all four Triforce pieces."

* * *

**A/N: there you go! Chappie 14. I hope you liked it. Plz Review! Happy Holidays! Sorry again for taking so long. Can you guys guess who the spy is yet? Tell me who ya think it is, oks?**

**Until next Chappie, Luv ya!**

**Kitty**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow new reviewers! Thank you so much for your input guys, it makes me sooooo happy to know that you guys like it. I've been thinking, since this story will be done soon… like in four or so more chapters, should I do a sequel? That's probably what I'll do, but I want to know if you want to see one done too. Again thank you so much for the reviews, please review this chapter also. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm not to good at proofing my own work as you could probably tell from earlier chapters.**

**Disclaimer: …this is what the fifteenth time? Whatever I don't own nothing that Nintendo owns. **

**Chapter 15: Dark Forest Rock, Ganondorf's Tower and The Spy**

" You summoned me Master?" The blonde haired spy knelt in front of the large, red thrown.

" I want you to give the Hero of Time and his little girlfriend a…warm welcome when they arrive."

" As you wish." The spy stood up and turned to leave.

" In person." Ganon added with a light laugh. The spy turned to say something but thought against it. They didn't want to upset Ganon so the spy simply nodded and left. " This should prove amusing."

* * *

Kaian laid on the ground sifting the grey sand through her fingers. They were about three quarters into the Forbidden valley and Ganon's dark tower could be seen in the distance. The Forbidden Valley was a dark, cold place. Despite the fact that it was in the desert, no sun reached the lands. The skies were always a dark grey day or night, and the ground was also grey, only a lighter shade. The trees were a brown-black and bared no leaves, but the bare branches were perfect perches for the staved crows and vultures that watched the visitors intently. The bared ground had little life. A few dead bushes were scattered through the land and large rocks appeared every so often. Pools of dark water were also visible, but the group dared not to drink from them.

Link sat on a rock near where Kaian was lying with his arms fold across his chest. " What is taking Mara so long? Was she not the one who was in a hurry to get here?"

Kaian lazily turned her head towards the dark forest that blocked their path towards Ganondorf's Tower. " She said she didn't feel to well, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

" She's been gone for an hour now Kai!"

Kaian let out an annoyed breath and slowly got to her feet. " I'll go-"

" You don't have to I'm right here." Mara stepped out of the forest slightly and smiled.

" What? Did you go kick Ganon's ass without us?" Kaian asked as she walked towards Mara, Link closely behind her.

" No. I didn't feel to well, still don't actually. I think the air around here is getting to me."

" Yeah, it is kind of heavy isn't it?" Kaian agreed.

" It took an hour for you to throw up?" Link asked, putting his arms around Kaian waist.

" Well sorry for wasting your precious time Link. You could of left without me you know." Mara crossed her arms over her cross.

" Ah, Blondie we wouldn't leave you!" Kaian got out of Link's grasp and threw her arms around Mara.

Mara hugged her back. " Come on lets go before I decide to get sick again."

" Ya, ok."

The three walked through the condensed forest. No light made it into the forest so moving around was difficult. Nevertheless they continued to trek on, occasionally laughing at Kaian when she tripped over a root, but other then that, no conversation was pasted between them.

They entered the heart of the dark forest. There was a large rock marked with symbols in the middle of the circular clearing surrounded by Redeads. They seemed to be guarding the rock or at least waiting for something. Mara grabbed Kaian's arm and squeeze it tightly. " Kai." She whispered.

" I know. Link you take her, I'll deal with these bastards."

Link gently pried Mara off Kaian arms and held her. He laughed. " What happened to the fearless Mara we know?"

" She's on vacation." She murmured in his chest as she clung to him tightly to him.

" Can you handle this by yourself Kai?" Link asked looking up at her.

" Oh yeah. I won't even have to get near them." She stated calmly as she put her hands in front of her. The black streak in her hair began to glow red as a wind built up around her. Her eyes quickly scanned the rock calculating about how many there were. ' 20'. She mentally counted. Taking in a deep breath she searched her brain for the right word. If her forest bead had a second power, then so did the fire bead. Finally her mind found what it was searching for. She laughed a little as bent down and pounded her fists into the ground, making the surrounding earth tremor. She laughed more as the wind grew stronger each second.

Mara loosened her grip on Link so she could see what was going on. Sand blew in their faces as they watched Kaian slowly stand up and put her hand in front of her once again.

The wind now reached top speeds earning the attention of the Redeads, however it was too late. " Burn motherfuckers!" Kaian laughed as the release came to her mouth. " Flare Spiral!" The wind formed a fire cyclone and quickly tore off in the direction of the Redeads. It devoured each one of them leaving nothing but their ashes. " Oh yeah who rocks!"

Mara let go of Link and ran to Kaian's side. " Oh my gosh, that rocked!"

" I know." Kaian laughed as she grabbed Mara hands and spun her around.

" Girls. As much as it pains me to interrupt your little party, we have company."

The two girls quickly stopped they're giddiness and looked at where the Redeads once were. Sure enough Link was right. Two Lava Dragons, five Lizalfos, Three Skultula, a Floor Master and a Like Like appeared in the place of the Redead.

" Holy shit." Kaian said bewildered.

" Oh…my…gosh." Mara said agreeing.

" Well let's go girls. We don't have all day and I don't think these guys are going to wait around for us." Link explained as he step in between them and pointed at the Lizalfos walking towards them.

" Ah! What is with damn Lizalfos! Everywhere I freaking go they're there!" Kaian growled in frustration. "I'll take care of these bitches and you guys get the other ones." Kaian unsheathed her sword and got into a fighting stance.

Mara got her bow and arrows ready and Link readied his sword, knowing there was no point of arguing with her. " Be careful Kai." They charged at the remaining enemies, flying past the Lizalfos.

As the Lizalfos were turning to chase them, Kaian called out. " Hey idiots with the ugly faces, I'm your challenge."

Mara and Link stopped ten feet away from the monsters. " So how shall we handle them Link?"

Link quickly analyzed their situation. " Alright, you take care of the three Skultula with you're arrows and one of the Lava dragons, I'll get the rest."

" You sure? Floor masters can be little bastards."

Link raised an eyebrow. " 'Bastards?' I think you've been around Kai too long."

Mara shrugged. " That's part of the reason." Twirling one of her arrows like a baton, she looked at Link. " You ready?" Link nodded and decided to go after the Floor master first. Mara drew in a deep breath and aimed her arrow at the first Skultula. Her hand slightly shook as she stared at her target. Taking another deep breath, she released the arrow and watched as it pierced the Skultula sending into a puff of green smoke. The blond then aimed two more arrows at the remaining Skultula her blue-brown eyes keeping a close watch on the other monsters. Finally killing the other Skultula on the large rock she turned her attention to and Lava dragon that was slowly heading towards her. Mara bit her lip. ' How am I supposed the kill it with just arrows?'

Link stabbed at the last little hand and watched as it disappeared. " One down, two to go." He looked to his right to see the Like Like slowly wiggling it's way towards him. He sighed as he remembered how easy they were defeated. Link crouched down the lit one of his bombs. When the Like Like came into arms length, he threw the bomb into its mouth and simply walked away. A small smile appeared on his lips as her heard the explosion and the Like Like's high pitch death squeal.

Kaian quickly found herself in the same situation she was in, in Karkariko village. Three of the five Lizalfos were in her line on sight while the other two disappeared to her left. Wanting to end this quickly, she turn her back completely to the missing two and attacked the other three. She hacked off two of their heads and spun around slicing the other one in half. She raised her sword above her head in a defence like placement as the Lizalfos' swords came crashing down. " Nice try." Kaian pushed them back and with one smooth motion, cut them both in half. " Time to check out that stone."

Mara jumped to her right as the dragon charged at her blindly. Thinking of no other weapon in her current reach, she got behind the dragon and stomped on its tail, hard. The Lava dragon yelped as it flew forward bumping into the other Lava dragon. Thinking it was an enemy, it bit down on the others tail. Now both Lava dragons were damaged. They ran around stupidly until they self-destructed. " Wow, that was really easy." Mara laughed.

" No kidding." Link agreed. " Come on." The two walked over to the large stone, Kaian was already there.

Kaian ran her fingers over the symbols mesmerized. " These are notes right?" She asked as the other two approached her.

" Looks like it." Mara replied. She looked over her shoulder. " They're worn though. Hardly readable."

" Come on, we need to get to the castle before nightfall. We need to light to see through the forest." Link stated impatiently.

" Wait, I think I can read it." Kaian pulled out her mothers flute. She ran her fingers over the keys, and then placed it to her mouth. The notes were written in four, four time and were spaced, indicating the notes were to be played slowly. Kaian did just that. Rich notes poured from the instrument as the notes were played. The tune was sad, and full of regret it seemed. The grey-eyed girl slowly realised that it was the same tune her mother used to play was she was sick. She also remembered that it was her father's favourite song. The memories flooding back to her also brought back the memories of death. Kaian had witnessed both of her parents' death. She had tried hard to suppress the memories but playing the song just brought them all back. How her father was shot multiple times by that burglar because he was protecting her, and how she watched her mother slowly die because of an unexplained sickness.

She finally played the last note and lowered the flute. Link and Mara looked at her dumbfounded. Kaian placed the flute back in the sheath and sighed. " That was so depressing. Stupid past."

" Do you want to talk about it?" Link asked carefully.

" Not really." Kaian took in a shaky breath. " Come on lets-" The ground began to shake violently and the three were tossed to the ground. " What the hell?" Kaian cried as she tried to stand up but failed.

" The forest is parting!"

The forestry in the way of Ganon's tower behind to moved to the side, making a clear path towards it. The rock that contained the song was glowing so intensely that all three had to shade their eyes. When to light died, the three looked towards the newly made path. Standing there were each of their horses, saddle and ready.

" Lucky break." Mara commented as she gently petted he horse.

" And you wanted to just leave." Kaian said poking Link in the ribs.

" Shut up." Link sneered as he mounted Epona.

" Shut up?" Kaian mimicked. " Since when do you say shut up?"

Link sighed in frustration. " It's from being around both you and Mara."

" Ah, Linky boy, you love us." Kaian laughed as she mounted Eclipse. " Lets go."

" One step ahead of you!" Mara called. She was ten feet away from them.

" Lets go." They took off down the path after Mara.

* * *

They arrived at the tower in less then an hour. It was dark. No sun, no moon, no stars. The only light there came from the slowly lowering bridge of the giant tower. " Looks like we're being welcomed." Kaian stated getting off her horse. The mare snorted in protest, sensing the evil radiating for the structure. Kaian kissed her on the nose. " I'll be fine don't worry."

" Come on. Let's go!" Mara ran to the entrance. As she stepped onto the drawbridge, a creature, much to the likeness of Volvagia, appeared in the ebony sky. It swooped down and grabbed Mara roughly with its talons. Mara tried desperately to release herself but the grip was too strong. " Kai! Link! Help me!"

" Mara! Hang on!" Kaian called as she armed her bow with three arrows and aimed. Link too armed his bow and his basic magic skills from his previous adventures the line the arrows with fire.

" Ready Kai?"

" Damn straight." They released the arrows and hit the dragon in the stomach. It cried out in pain, but it didn't release Mara. It continued to fly upward until it perched at the very top. Out of reached to the onlookers on the ground. " Fuck!" Kaian cried frustrated. " We really suck."

" Mara is the stronger archer…" Link said grabbing Kaian's hand. " Come on we need to get to her fast, and the only way up is in."

Nodding, she pushed her crimson hair from her face she walked forward confidently with Link at he side.

* * *

" You stupid, pathetic creature! This is not the girl I wanted. Does this girl have red hair like I told you? Useless matter! Get out of my sight."

The dragon took off in fear from the balcony into the sky, disappearing into the dark clouds.

" A little harsh." Mara uttered under her breath.

" Shut up girl." Ganon hissed as he walked towards her. " Where is she?"

" Who?"

Ganon grabbed her shoulders. " Don't play stupid girl! The girl who travelled with the Hero of Time!"

" Oh Kaian? I'd imagine she'd be on her way to kick your ass!"

" You disrespectful mortal!" Ganon struck her hard across the face knocking her to the ground. " Guards! Put her with the princess, I don't have time to deal with her."

" Understood." The Guard picked up Mara and dragged her out of the room. Ganon sat on his thrown.

" So the final battle is sooner then I expected, don't mess up, my spy."

* * *

The two entered a room with five bronze doors, and one large gold and red door. " I take he's in that door?"

" Most likely but its locked." Link observed. As they took a step forward, the large, circular carpet on the floor opened up, slowly raising a platform with many monsters and a figured dress in pale dark colours. " No. It can't be."

" Can't be what? Link? What can't be?"

" Hero of Time, Mistress of Time. Your journey ends here." The figure spoke.

" And just who the hell are you?" Kaian asked, a little pissed that someone she didn't even know was telling her she was going to die.

Link pushed Kaian behind him and again asked. " Why?"

The figure simply shrugged. " I never liked you."

" Link who is this?" Kaian whined.

Link drew his sword, his eyes quickly counting. " This is the person who helped you in Karkariko Village… His name is Sheik."

* * *

**A/N: Muahahahahahaha bet you didn't see that coming. Well hoped you enjoyed it. Plz review, I love hearing from you guys.**

**Laterz! **

**Luv Kitty**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Shhh, I know, I know. I took forever…again. It wasn't my fault this time, I had it written up and then my dog ate it… you don't believe me do you? Ok, ok I forgot stop yelling at me already. You know I was reading my earlier chapters and you know what I noticed? I've gotten better! Yay for me! LOL well ok here's chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Chapter 16: Escape, Sheik and The Six Doors**

Mara was thrown roughly to the ground; her body slammed against the cold pavement.

" Should we tie her up?" The guard asked his partner.

"No." The other Iron Knuckle answered in a rough voice. " She is not powerful. She is no threat." They slammed the door and locked the magic proof locks that Ganon had made.

Mara growled to herself as she pushed herself off the ground. She gently touched the spot where Ganon had struck her. She winced slightly as she poked the spot. " Well that's gonna bruise." Mara muttered to herself. She looked around the room. ' Looks like a normal bedroom. There's a bed, dresser, closet, someone hanging from the wall, pictures…wait, someone hanging from the wall?' Mara took a closer look at the figure. The person was blonde, had a tall thin frame and was blood covered. Their clothes were also ripped and torn. " Wait. Princess Zelda?" Mara said aloud.

The figure slowly raised their head. " That's right. Who might you be?" Zelda asked weakly.

" Oh my god."

" Isn't goddess?"

" Uh, right, right. Hang on I'll get you down." She grabbed a chair and a long, thin needle like object from the dresser. She took the first chain in her hand and skilfully worked the lock until she heard the click of the lock unlocking. With the first handcuff off of Zelda's arm, her body fell forward, losing its support. Mara shifted over a little to support her as she worked on the second lock. " You know Zelda, you're abnormally light. Have they been feeding you?" Zelda shook her head slightly. " I see. Well don't worry after I get you down from here, we're busting out of this place." Finally, in what seemed like hours, Mara got the second lock unlocked. She carried Zelda's body to the bed and carefully put her down. Noticing a vase, she dumped the dead flowers on the floor and walked over to the small water basin by the dresser. She filled it with water, and walked back to Zelda. " Here drink some, it looks clean, and if it isn't, well at least you're not going to die dehydrated."

Zelda laughed. " Thank you. I know this water is clean, it was put there to taunt me." She drank the whole vase before she spoke again. " Tell me, what is your name and what are you doing here?"

Mara, who had been watching the guard through the keyhole, turned around startled. " Oh I'm sorry. I'm Mara. I was here to get rid of Ganondorf, but as you can see, I was caught."

" You came alone? That's very brave."

" What? Oh no I came here with Link and Kaian. You know Kaian right?"

" The Hero and Mistress of Time are here? Thank the goddesses."

" Oh so you know her then?"

" That is correct. We did not get along too well though."

" Oh, that's too bad, she's a great person to have as a friend." Mara looked back through the keyhole. " Ok I'm gonna get us out of here. Hide behind the bed." Nodding, Zelda rolled of the bed and crouched beside it. Mara grabbed the lightest sword of the many that hung on the wall and pressed her body behind the door. 'I really hope I don't suck at using a sword.' Taking in a deep breath she yelled at the top of her lungs. " PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! THE PRINCESS HAS GONE CRAZY!" The Stalfo, who had taken the place of the iron knuckle who was on guard quickly unlocked the door and ran inside the room. He looked around stupidly as the door slowly shut behind him. " Try not to scream to loud." He turned around to see where the voice came from, but was met with the steel blade of the sword. Cleanly slicing off it's head, Mara looked at the green smoke amazed. " Wow, I'm not half bad." Zelda stood up, now wearing a light pink, simple dress. " Hey, where'd you get the clothes?"

" There was a whole chest full of women's clothes underneath the bed." She said walking towards Mara with a little limp.

" I don't even want to know why he has women's clothes in his bedroom." Mara stated shivering in disgust. She gave Zelda the sword she was holding and grabbed another one off the wall. " You'll need to protect yourself."

Zelda nodded and took the sword from Mara. " We must find Link and Kaian as soon as possible."

" Right, lets get going."

The two girls started their long walk door the winding corridor.

* * *

" Ok, hang on. You, the son of a Sage, are working for Ganondorf."

" Yes." Sheik answered in a distressed tone. He had been answering the same question for the past fifteen minutes. The monsters behind him were either sitting or conversing with each other, and Link was lazily leaning on his sword.

" So you're working for Ganondorf, yet you're Impa's son?"

" Will you shut up woman! Yes I'm working for Ganondorf even though I am the son of a Sage. Damn you are annoying! Link, I have no idea how you put up with this, this …girl!"

Link shrugged, as his stretched his arms. " I'm used to it. Plus, you can never really stay mad at her."

Sheik inwardly growled. " Attack!" The monsters got to their feet and started to advance on them.

" Ten fire Keese, six Redead, seven Stalfos, one Like Like, one Iron Knuckle, three Lava dragons, one floor master, eight Lizalfos." Link rhymed off as he got into a fighting stance. " And one Sheik."

Kaian looked at him weirdly. " Ok, now that I'm well educated in their names. How do we go about this little situation?" She asked as she dodged one of the Keese.

" I'll take the Redead, the floor master, the Stalfos and the Lava dragons. Can you handle the rest?" He asked as he side step out of the way of the floor master.

" Other the Iron thing I've dealt with these things before. I can deal." She said confidently as she took down a Lizafo. Then she thought of something. " Link, hold on. I want to see what the water bead can do." Nodding, Link backed up behind her and started shooting the Keese that got close with his arrows. Kaian's body starting glowing an intense blue as the tear drop tattoo started glowing, as did the spot where it was pierced but the frozen vines back at the Spirit Temple.

The monsters stopped advancing and looked at her curiously. Sheik knew what was coming however and hid his body behind the Iron Knuckle. " This won't be good."

Kaian's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her hands started moving in smooth movements as water started circling her hands. Placing her hands in front of her body, with the heels of her palms together she gave an evil smirk. " I really hope this hurts a lot." Her hands glowed fiercely as wind circled her hands, joining the water. With the cold wind and the already freezing water, the water turned to ice bits, pointed ice bits. With one last wave of energy, the grey-eyed girl called out. " Gale shards!" The ice bits left her hand. As they got closer to their targets, they grew in size until they were no longer pin sized but as large and as long as meter stick **(or yard stick for those who use the imperial system). **Each monster was pierced by two shards and disappeared almost instantly. When the shards melted away, only two of their thirty enemies remained. The Iron Knuckle and Sheik.

Kaian fell to her knees panting heavily, only her arms supporting her. " Wow, I never expected that to happen."

" Kai, get up. We are not done here."

Kaian looked up and noticed Sheik in a fighting stance beside the large iron mass. " Are you kidding me?"

" Leave Sheik to me." Link said as he charged after him.

Kaian looked at the large mass slowly walking towards her. " Well this should be interesting." Walking up to the large, armoured enemy, she stopped an axe length a way, the iron knuckled stopped also. Knowing she stood no chance against him in a fair fight, Kaian quickly thought of an idea. The green aura quickly surrounded her body as the spiral tattoo started the glow. " Rise!" Vines erupted from the ground and quickly bonded the Iron Knuckle to the ground as the vines separated the axe from him. A low growl emitted from his throat and he tried to break away from the cement-like vines, but it was futile. Sighing with relief Kaian starting twirling her sword. " So I guess I just start hitting him?" The crimson haired girl asked herself as she started hitting the monster furiously hoping that she was doing some damage.

Link and Sheik circled round each other slowly. " I never thought it would come down to this Sheik."

" I always hoped it would." Sheik replied with a smirk. Not wanting to waste time, Sheik charged with abnormal speed with his daggers in an offensive position. Link quickly stepped to the side, the edge of the dagger catching his arm. He had forgotten about how fast Sheik was. " A little slow hero?" Sheik mocked. Link simply snorted and charged after Sheik.

Their steel weapons clashed against each, it looked as if they were equally matched. Sheik again charged after him in the same fashion, Sheik was fast, but he lacked surprise. Link sidestepped and swung his sword, plunging deep into Sheik's back. Sheik gave a loud, painful cry, and fell to the cold ground. Link walked over to Sheik's trembling body and knelt down. " It didn't have to end this way Sheik."

" But it did." Sheik coughed out. " To enter the main door you must gather the six keys hidden in each room."

" There are only five doors." Link said confused.

" I'm sorry for all I've put you through Link. I have always valued you as a friend. I only joined Ganon in hopes of giving you valuable information, but he hardly told me anything."

" Sheik…"

" The only…thing I remember Zelda saying was that if the Chosen isn't pure he wont be defeated."

" If she's not pure? What does that mean?"

" I don't know. Please defeat…Ganon, and tell…my…mother I…am…sorry." Sheik closed his eyes and his body went limp.

" Damn it Sheik!" Link pounded his fist into the ground. Kaian, who had been watching to fight, walked to Link's side and put her hand on his shoulder.

Kaian let out a deep breath. " I know you just lost a good friend Link, but if you want to avenge him, you're going to have to suck it up, at least until this thing is over."

" You're right." Link stood up. " We'll do what he said and get those keys. I'll make sure Ganondorf pays for this."

Kaian gently brushed her hand across Sheik's cold cheek. " I didn't know you, but without your help, I might be still be totally blind.

'Totally blind.' Link thought to himself.

" This is all I can do for you now. Thank you." A golden light surround Sheik's body as Kaian's mind quickly searched for the word to unlock the light beads second power. " Teleport." She called out, her mind focused on a particular place. Sheik's body disappeared in a trail of light as Kaian fell exhausted to the floor.

" Kai are you okay?" She nodded slightly. " Where did his body go?"

" I sent to that graveyard in that village."

" Karkariko village graveyard?"

" That's it." Kaian breathed.

" You think you can last until we defeat Ganon?"

Kaian smiled. " I'll manage. If my powers run out, I still have my great sword skills."

" Great?" Link asked amused.

" Ok, decent." Link grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. " Let's find Zelda and Mara."

" And we'll start with door number one." Kaian pointed to the door on the far right. ' Pure, what did he mean by that?' Kaian mentally asked.

Together the two heroes pushed open the heavy bronzed doors not knowing what awaited them on the other side.

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that kinda suck. I have a BIG writers block, I'll try to update really soon.**

**While you're waiting for that update, could you read and review my other story "this can't be happening?" I really want your opinion since you guys/girls were my first reviewers. So if you get the time, please read and review it. **

**Thanks a lot. Until next time**

**Luv ya**

**Kitty**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Gah, I know, I know. It's been waaaaay to long. I'll make this good though I promise. Please review and forgive any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Wow, chapter 17 already, fun fun.**

**Disclaimer: … I don't own anything, Nintendo does. Blah, blah, blah. **

**Chapter 17: Light, Forest and Fire**

Pushing open the heavy door, Link and Kaian observed their surroundings. The room they entered was empty excluding the large black and gold chest at the end of the room. The walls, ceiling and floor white and the light source illuminating the room was unknown. As they walked deeper into the silent room, Link noticed that the floor was now covered in tile and not solid like the floor by the doorway. He grabbed hold of Kaian's hand. "Stay close." He warned. Kaian only nodded; relieved that she now had support as she walked her wobbly steps. As they reached the chest they realized that it was locked. "Damn." Link cursed under his breath. "Any ideas?"

Kaian knelt down in front of the chest. She traced her fingers over the detailed carvings. By where the lock hung, a carving stood out among the rest. "Hey Link, does this mean anything to you?" She pointed to the carved symbol larger then the rest.

Link leaned down and glanced over her shoulder. "It's the symbol of light. How could I have missed that?" He shook his head slightly disappointed in himself.

"Light? Does that mean if I do this…" Kaian placed her hand over the lock and focused her energy in the palm of her hand. The light bead glowed fiercely as a golden light bathed her body. Sure enough, soft click was heard from beneath her hand. She removed her hand from the lock and slowly opened the chest. Reaching in, she pulled out a golden key. The key was slightly larger then a normal sized key and was embedded in diamonds. "Easy enough." She stood up and placed the key in a lower pocket of her jeans. "Lets get out of here."

Nodding in agreement, Link once again grabbed hold of her hand. "We have to be careful though." As they walked, the ground beneath them started to shake violently.

"What the hell?!" Kaian cried as she tried to keep her footing. Link, seeing no other choice pushed her towards the door. "Link!"

The tiles became transparent and formed a diamond shaped prison around his body. The prison hung in mid air in stillness. He banged on the invisible walls yelling loudly but his voice was muffled. He looked at Kaian helplessly as he felt his feet become wet. Looking down he noticed the prison filling with cold, clear, water. Drawing his sword, Link began striking hard at the invisible walls, but not even a scratch appeared on its surface. Cursing, he looked down again, the water level now sat at his waist. A wave of panic spread over his body as he fell back against the walls and closed his eye in an attempt to think of another opinion, he however had no luck.

Kaian looked around nervously biting her lower lip. She glanced up and her heart dropped. The water was rising quicker then before and it appeared the Link had given up on his situation. Sighing to herself she looked down at her hands. "If…Its the only way." Walking towards the edge she held out her arms and let the light beads power consume her body once. The word "Teleport" uttered from her lips as her body materialized and drifted past the walls that held Link captive. Her molecules forming her body once more, she opened her eyes only to see bright blue eyes looking back at her. Wrapping her arms around Link's neck gently and wrapping her legs around his waist she notice that neither of them could breathe, as the water was now eye level. Seeing that there was no time to waste, she tightened her grip on his body as again, light shrouded her body. "Escape!" She yelled under water as both of they molecules separated leaving the prison and reformed on the solid ground by the door. Kaian collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. A crack was heard above as Link grabbed hold of her, the prison shattered under the pressure of the water.

"Kai? Are you alright?"

Kaian looked up her gray eyes meeting with his blue ones. "I'm ok, are you ok? After all you are the who nearly drowned."

Link chuckled lightly kissing her gently, then releasing her from his hold. "Thank you."

Kaian looked down blushing slightly before standing to her feet. She looked towards the left seeing an ebony coloured door with a sliver doorknob. "That…wasn't there before." She carefully walked towards it, and grabbed the doorknob giving it a twist to the right. It opened slowly giving an eerie cracking sound. "Come Link, lets go."

He walked to her side and shook his head. "You certainly are a glutton for punishment." He remarked walking through the door.

"Hey! I am not!" She growled walking in. The room they entered replicated that of the Sacred Meadow. "Wait…I remember this place."

Link nodded seeing no sign of the black and gold chest that held the key. "Yes, this is the Sacred Meadow… Well the duplicate of it. Lets-" He stopped as he saw three small brushes pop out of the ground and run towards Kaian.

"Song lady! Song lady!" They laughed in unison. "Play us a song!"

Kaian laughed as she crouched down. "First, can you guys tell me if there is a large treasure chest around here?"

The baby deku scrubs looked at each and giggled. "Nope, nope nothing like that." The left one answered.

"But we have a prize if you play a good song." The right one challenged, jumping up and down.

Kaian blinked and looked towards Link, who in return shrugged. "Well, alright." She grabbed the flute from her sheath and placed the cold metal to her lips. Knowing that they probably didn't want to hear the same song, she played her Mother's lullaby, remembering it from when she read the stone in the dark forest. The baby deku scrubs seemed to dance around her as the music filled the room, bouncing off the walls. Kaian's eyes started tearing up as she played. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on holding back the feelings of regret and sorrow, wanting desperately the end song. Finally playing the last note, she lowered the instrument and placed it back into her sheath. Blinking her eyes rapidly she glanced at Link who was sitting against a tree, his head to knees. She looked back to the baby deku scrubs. "Well?"

The middle one sniffed. "Go-Good song!" It wailed mimicking the voice of a crying child. "Give her the prize! Give her the prize!"

Both the left and the right deku scrubs glided up to her and dropped the golden key embedded with emerald. "We lied, there was a treasure and since it was there, all open and stuff, we figured it was our job to take and keep it. But since you played prettily you can have it now."

Kaian bent down and picked up the key and smiled. "Aw, thank you, you guys."

The middle one winked. "We have to go, our parents don't know we're here so keep it hush-hush."

"You bet." Kaian laughed placing the key into her pocket with the other one.

"Bye song lady!" The three jumped back into greenery, disappearing and blending in with everything else.

Kaian walked towards Link's sitting form, putting her crimson hair into a low ponytail. "Linky-boy lets go." She touched his shoulder lightly and nodded to the new door that appeared.

Link got to his feet and nodded. "Alright." He stretched, and fixed his hat. "They were the ones that gave you the forest bead right?" He asked pulling open the door.

"Yeah, they're so cute."

"Heh. Troublemakers though."

They entered the next room, and wave a cold air hitting them. Shivering the surveyed the room. It was completely covered in ice. The walls glistened and sparkled, giant icicles hung from the ceiling dangerously and the floor, other then the platform they were standing on was ice. In the middle of the floor, at the very bottom laid the black and gold chest.

"I found it." Kaian stated in a monotone voice pointing towards the ground.

Link thought for a moment. "If you were to melt the ice I could swim down there and get the key."

"That won't work, it looks locked meaning I have to open it." She sighed and looked towards the ceiling and eyed the large pointed icicles. "Watch my back." Stepping onto the floor, she slid towards the middle and placed her hands on the floor. Taking a deep breath, her body glowed red and the black streak in her hair, and the fire bead around her neck began to glow. "Flare!" Fire crawled across the floor melting the layer of ice. Falling immediately in, she quickly got over the cold water shock and began her decent towards the bottom.

Link watched the icicles carefully as cracks appeared cross the top. Taking out his bow, he nocked the arrow and aimed directly in front of him, flames engulfing the arrow. As the first icicle fell, he released the arrow hitting the icicle directly, melting it just before it hit the surface. He quickly readied another one and released it into the next falling one, and so on. Glancing into the water, he noticed Kaian almost there. "Hurry up…" He muttered melting yet another icicle. His Hylian ears then picked up a crackling noise. He looked towards the edge, seeing the ice starting to reform. "Hurry Kai."

Kaian finally reached the bottom and grabbed hold of the chest. She placed her hand against the lock and focused her water beads power, nothing happened. She looked at it confused. 'This is a water room…why wouldn't it…' The thought finally dawned on her. 'Fire!' She placed her hand against the lock once again and focused the fire bead's energy. The lock on the chest softly clicked against her hand as she pried open the lid and grabbed the key. She placed her feet against the ground and push up giving herself a boost of speed. She looked towards the surface feeling her need the breathe become stronger. She swam faster finally noticing the ice reform. 'Damn.' She mentally cursed, clutching the key in her hand. She stopped herself near the surface her head dropping slightly, as she noticed the surface completely covered. Kaian placed the key in her mouth and banged against the ice hard noticing Link doing the same action with a lit arrow, icicles crashing around him. The gray-eyed girl started to panic her air depleting fast, her nails clawed helpless against the ice.

Link stood up and gathered his magic energy, knowing Kaian wouldn't last much longer. A heat bubble formed around him as he casted Din's flame. A hole appeared in the ice above Kaian. He reached in and grabbed her tightly around the arm and yanked her out. She fell onto him and shivered violently, clinging to his body for warmth. Link cradled her to his body, picked her up and walked back to the platform, where the black door stood next to a new bronze one. He held her closely, and removed the key from her blue lips. "Kai?"

Kaian let out a shaky breath as she nuzzled closer to him. "I-I'm okay. Ju-just a li-little co-cold."

Link smiled, and rubbed her arms gently. "That was a close one huh?" He laughed slightly and leaned against the bronze door, not aware that it was slightly open. He fell through and landed hard on the ground on the other side, Kaian landing on top of him.

"Th-this is the room we st-started in."

Link looked around and noticed she was right. It was the bronze coloured, majestic-like room they fought with Sheik in. "I think we should rest here for awhile or at least until you get your strength back."

Kaian nodded not letting go of him. "I'm sorry."

Link kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it, just rest." No sooner then he spoke his words, Kaian drifted into unwanted sleep.

* * *

"I hate the place!" Mara yelled as she stomped on the head of a Stalfo. Zelda, who was slightly behind her looked at her wide-eyed, unsure about the blonde. Mara removed the hair from her eyes and continued walking down the endless corridor. "Just how long is this place?"

"I'm not sure Miss Mara. But I'm confident we're almost there." Zelda replied, hold her sword at her side.

Mara sighed. "I just hope Link and Kaian are alright."

"I'm sure they are."

The girls continued they're walk along the winding corridor unsure of where it would end, or where it led to. They saw no other option, and so they both pushed the feeling of fear aside knowing they couldn't turn back even if they wanted too. Both girls came to a sudden stop as a group and Lizafos blocked their way.

"Are you ready Princess?" Mara asked raising her sword.

"I have no choice." Zelda replied, following Mara's example.

Mara smirked. "Then lets do this." They both charged head-on into the group of Lizafos.

* * *

**A/n: Yes I'm done! –dances- I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try not to take like…a year to update. I really hope you review, I love feed back . **

**Until next chappy **

**Luv ya**

_**Kitty**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Ha… Ha… HEY GUYS! Miss me?! Hehe…. I'm in college now and things have been a little more hectic than I would have liked them to be… It's only been a year… Coughs. Well Chapter 18! I think for this chapter we shall cover the rest of the doors and the happy reunion of our heroes. Yay!! And I'm sorry for the wait._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Nintendo has copyrighted or the loverly Mara who has been created by **Midnight Storm the Hedgedna **... Have you changed your name?  
_**  
****Chapter 18: It's About Time… Stupid Keys**

Mara laughed in victory as she booted the body of a Lizafo before it poofed into the rather odd smoke cloud. "That wasn't so bad… Kai complains too much." Zelda, being more composed then the girl simply nodded. She was happy for Link there was no doubt, but after all those years together she was having trouble comprehending the fact that he would never be hers.

"Yes well… The Chosen is very new to this world… Come, we must find them." Her fingers brushed through the golden strands of hair as she walked past the battle sight. Mara followed after her twirling the sword with much care, her blue-brown optics still gleaming with excitement.

"Oh come on Zelda… Stop being so serious. I mean sure, the fate of Hyrule rests in the hands of some teenager who happened to steal your boyfriend, but being all grumpy about it won't help. Besides, you really suck at trying to play off your jealousy as concern." She was in step with the princess now, her own blonde hair, much lighter then Zelda's, bouncing along her shoulders as she walked.

"I am not jealous." Zelda's voice was calm even through her gritted teeth.

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"No, I am not Mara!"

Mara flinched as her voice carried through the ever extending halls. "Alright… Alright. There was no need to yell Princess." She giggled softly. "No actual person would get so mad at such an accusation if it weren't true." Zelda sighed in frustration as they continued their less the safe adventure through Ganon's Castle.

* * *

A soft groaned passed through Kaian's lips as she felt the cold of the ground against her cheek. She kept her eyes closed for a moment deciding on where she could get up or not. She felt much better, her body was once again normal temperature and she could feel some of her power flowing through her veins and gathering at the inked points under her skin. She slowly opened her grey orbs and peered around. She gasped as she found herself back at Hyrule Lake. "What in the…?" She cleared her throat as her voice was hoarse.

"How are you feeling?"

Her form jumped as she felt the gentle pressure of someone's hands, the voice reassuring her. "I feel much better actually." She slowly sat up, her gaze meeting the worried one of Link. "I'm sorry about that…. I didn't expect to be using that much power in such a short amount of time. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his. He was warm, and the response of his own lips assured her that she had actually awoken.

A light blush had graced Link's pale skin and he kissed her back before helping her to stand. "I hope you don't mind, I wanted to see what this room looked like." He confessed shyly as he led her to the shore.

"It's fine… Have you found the-"She looked down and saw the obscure black chest resting at her feet. She looked at Link finally registering that his blonde hair was matted to his face, dripping with water, and his hat held in his other hand. "Oh…."

Link laughed hearing her response. "You were out for a while… And I kind of got bored."

"I can see that." She chuckled kneeling down. "Okay, brace yourself. Something bad is sure to happen once I open this." She placed both hands against the chest and focused her power. She fingers began to glow a blue, the tear-drop tattoo tingling. The lock on the chest popped off then, her hands moving to open it and retrieve the key. She glared at the sapphire embedded key. "I hate you and the evil you come with."

"Kai… First of all you're talking to a key and secondly, nothing bad ha-"

Kaian watched as water shot up from the lake splashing them a little. Her brow arched as she saw the angered creature, a giant purple Octorok. She looked back at the key. "I hate you key." She slowly got to her feet and slid it into her pocket with the others. Drawing her sword she pointed the tip of it towards the creature. "And you WOULD be a giant purple octopus who's pissed off because obviously this chest must have contained some sort of crack you're addicted to." She was really getting fed up of Hyrule's apparent hate of her.

Link stepped back and away from Kaian. He had seen her anger and as much as he wanted to help, he wanted to be nowhere near the ill-tempered girl. "I'll let you handle this one Kai…" He took another step back as she took one forward.

"This won't take long." Rolling her shoulders, she placed her hands out in front of her in the prayer position, water and wind gathering between them. "I really hate seafood." She raised her hands above her head, shards of ice forming around them and an even thicker, large one forming between her hands. "Gale shards!" Shards of ice flew towards the Octorok and circled it. The monster spun around trying to follow them exposing its back every few seconds. The crimson haired girl swayed on her feet slightly wanting for the right moment. "Now!" The smaller shards gathered quickly and attacked its eye. Crying in pain, the mutant octopus became still as it was stunned. "Stupid seafood…" She then hurled the larger ice shard that had formed between her hands, the weapon finding its target easily, piercing its way through the entire body. As quickly as the foe appeared, it was gone again, the death cloud of smoke engulfing it. Kaian turned her head, a black door appearing in the wall as the illusion of Hyrule Lake disappeared. "Shall we?" She smiled at Link, hiding her fatigue well.

Link nodded as he entwined his fingers with hers. "Only two more left… I'm sorry I'm not much help to you, I've never felt more useless."

Kaian shook her head and smiled, squeezing his hand. "You've been so much help to me… I'd be dead if you weren't but my side… Thank you so much." She tugged on his hand. "Let's finish this."

Link grinned. "Lets."

"I hate Lizafos. I hate Stalfos. I hate-" Mara swung her sword through a flaming bat, the after flames causing unwanted heat against her skin. "I really hate Fire Keese."

Zelda shook her head as she jerked open the door at the end of the corridor. "Mara!"

"Coming princess." She sort of sneered. She ran through the door after Zelda and slammed it shut. She leaned against it laughing as she felt the monsters slamming into it. "Ha… Stupid Keese." She glanced around at the room. It was decorated with five bronze coloured doors and a large red and gold door at the top of the room. "Think Ganon is behind door number large?" Mara asked dryly.

"Yes… But it's locked. I don't-"

The closest door on their right shot open, the two females looked at it with disbelief. "Wow…."

* * *

The form of Link flew out of the bronze door hitting the ground hard. "Kaian, are you insane?!" His eyes widened as he rolled out of the way of an oncoming fire tornado, the flames holding a large Redead. Behind it Kaian stomped out of the room holding the key with a purple gem signifying Shadow.

"Like the normal sized zombies aren't ridiculous enough!" She screamed at the slowly dissolving Redead. She growled, the flames becoming more intense. Her hair blew wildly as the black streak glowed more fiercely, the dark bruise where the Redead bit her now visible. "I hate you key!"She wailed as the flames finally engulfed and destroyed the over sized zombie.

"Kai!" Kaian turned just in time to catch Mara in a hug. She smiled as her anger slowly started to deplete. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Hey Blondie. So you survived eh?" The grey-eyed girl giggled wiggling out of her grasp.

"Of course I did!" She peered around the Chosen's form to see Link slowly getting to his feet. "Link, you're okay too!" She rushed over to give him a hug. "It's so great to be around normal people!"

"Normal people?" Link arched a brow looking down at her.

"Hello Link." Zelda walked past Kaian with a second glance and stood in front of Link smiling a little. "Again, you've come to save Hyrule… And myself. Thank you." She was leaning slightly towards him, a blush crawling across his cheeks.

"O-of course Zelda." He managed to stutter out feeling oddly uncomfortable. The princess grinned and embraced him, Link hugging her back in return.

Mara slid away from the two and walked to Kaian's side. "You're just going to let her do that?" She whispered to her, if was obvious she wasn't very fond of the Princess.

Kaian shrugged slightly and turned away from the two. "I don't own him Mara." She replied quietly. "It wouldn't surprise me if he went back to him." She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out the keys walking a bit away. "I only have five, one from each door. But there are six places for keys in that door…"

"Could it be in this?" Mara inquired loudly, all three of them turning to face her. She was standing in front of a large ebony chest.

"That would be it." She muttered as she walked to her side ignoring Link and Zelda completely now. "Stand back Blondie… Bad things happen when I open these things." Mara took a step back as she placed her hand over the symbol, quite obvious that this had to be the spirit key. Moments later the lock fell off and the girl reached for her sword before opening the chest and grabbing the key.

"Nothing bad is happening." Mara stated the obvious her hand still remaining on her sword.

"Yes it seems that no misfortune has come with this chest." Zelda smugly chimed in.

Kaian arched a brow and grabbed hold of Mara pushing her into the other two. Mara yelped in protest as Kaian commanded. "Shield!" A wall of vine erupted from the floor, curving and encasing the three in a cage as a large shadowed figure slammed into the top of it. "Cerberus." Kaian said softly, surprised that a mythical beast from her world appeared real here. The three-head dog howled before growling at the girl.

"Kai!" Link pressed against the steel vines. "Let us out we can help you!"

She closed her eyes as the shadow tattoo started to tingle. "What is this…?" Her form started to tremble as Hell's dog started to advance, snarling and growling. It's drool leaving holes in the floor from its acidity. She felt as her body became possessed once more as everything started to blur. "Duplicate!" As the words spilled from her lips, her body started to copy itself surrounding the dog. The rose tattoo glowing brightly, her copies and herself placed their hands together and shouted in unison. "Rise!" More vines sprouted from the ground entwining around its paws, heads and tails. The dog barking in anger she smiled. "Go back home beast." Her many voices echoed in the large room as a yellow started to glow beneath it. "Transport." With one last snarl, the beast disappeared with the particles, the vines retracting back into the ground, and her duplicate vanishing.

Kaian fell to the ground breathing heavily, Link was the first at her side pulling her into his lap. "Kai? Kai! Are you alright?" He brushed his hand across her pale face moving her hair from her eyes. She nodded slightly trying to catch her breath.

"We must hurry; we don't know what Ganon is up to. Chosen go and open the door." Zelda said urgently.

"Zelda let her rest can't you see she's exhausted?" Link asked angrily, still brushing his fingers through her hair comfortingly.

"Yeah Princess." Mara sneered some, sitting beside Link and yawning. "Besides, a rest will do us all good. Ganon won't be able to do too much damage in an hour."

Zelda looked at them with a shaken look; she wasn't used to people telling her 'no'. "A-alright." She continued to stand not feeling comfortable sitting next to them, the strong bond between them obvious.

"I'm…. Sorry…" Kaian apologized breathlessly.

"Shush its fine Kai. Just rest." He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. And then we can be heroes!" Mara grinned. "This is exciting!"

Link sighed. "Mara. Calm down."

"I am calm!"

Zelda drifted away from the sleeping Chosen and the bickering of her once beloved and the odd female resting against the door. "Soon my country will be saved and so I thank the Goddesses." She whispered to herself as glanced longingly at the three. "I am grateful…."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Ha…. There you guys go… If you even remember this. I hoped you liked it and hopefully I update faster the year and a half!_

With Love

Kleio aka Kitty.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _Hooray! Chapter 19 is here! I was thinking… If all goes well and I get back into the writing mood… I'll do a TP sequel. Yes? No? I think it'd be fun… Anyhow in this chapter… Well… Just read it._**Disclaimer**: _Okay you know what? YOU'RE FACE IS A DISCLAIMER!!! … … … I don't own LoZ._

**Chapter 19: Time is precious… And we're running out of it **

"-an…"

The familiar voice echoed in the heroine's ears. 'My name?' She questioned herself when she found darkness as she opened her eyes.

"Kaian…"

There is was again, filling the darkness that seemed to surround her. Attempting to go through the motions of sitting up she found herself already standing as the quiet sound of rippling water met her senses as she moved her feet. "Where am I?" Her voice was groggy as if she'd been sleeping for months and she questioned her sight unable to even see her hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

'It is time…' The voice called to her.

"Time? Time for what?" Kaian blinked in her confused, the tone of the voice ringing a bell or two in her foggy memory. "Am I… Talking to myself?" She rested a hand to the side of her head, gasping softly as she felt her fingers entwined with another's.

'Light.' The voice was soft, a tone or two lower then her own.

"What?"

'Forest.'

Kaian jerked at her hand, trying to free herself from the iron grasp. "Let go!"

'Fire…'

The gray-eyed girl jerked harder, her efforts proving pointless.

'Listen…. Water…'

She choked back a cry that was building at the base of her throat recognizing the voice, the power starting to well in her becoming almost painful. "Please, leave me alone!"

'Shadow.' The person's breath was on her face, a sweet smell filling her lungs as she tried to move her head away. 'Spirit.' The voice was hissing in her ear now, a hand entangled in her hair to keep her head still.

"Please… Please no… Kardica… I-it hurts!"

'Join me child.' A shudder trailed up her spine as cold lips touched the rim of her ear. 'Join me...'

"No…" She was sobbing now, her body no longer under her control. "No!" The cry echoed into the darkness, her pleas falling on deaf ears and soon it was quiet once again.

* * *

The three watched as Kaian's form moved mechanically, slipping each of the golden coloured keys into their rightful slots in the large door, her voice emotionless and she recited each of the symbols. "Is she… Alright?" Mara questioned but didn't dare take a step forward to check remembering the last time Kaian acted this possessed.

"I… Don't know." Link hung back with her, his body angled to protect the girls if anything were to happen. "She just sat up and walked over there, muttering to herself so lowly I couldn't understand." He relaxed a little as Kaian placed her hand against the door and pushed it open, the door revealing a winding corridor. "Kaian?"

A screamed erupted from the Chosen's lithe form then as she fell to her knees at the door's threshold. Mara was first at her side, her hands firmly on the other girl's shoulders. "Kai? Hey! Come on, snap out of it and look at me." Her hands lightly shook her trying to get her to look up.

"Mara?"

The blonde girl smiled and helped her to her feet. "Yeah… Are you alright?" She glanced over at Link's worried expression and Zelda's blank one.

"Yeah… Yeah, I am." She slowly walked past her stepping into the corridor, her feet dragging along the velvet carpet. She inhaled deeply and forced a smile on her face as she turned to face them all, deciding against telling them of the odd dream, she would call it, which came to her well she rested. "Well… Let's get going Blondie patrol; we have a country to save."

Zelda blinked a few times and looked towards Link. "What did she just refer to us as?"

"Quiet Pink one, we have business to finish!" Kaian snapped in her best cheery voice she could fake.

Mara snickered. "Yeah, Pink one!" Mara seemingly glided to the side of Kaian and grinned. "I call being called Blue leader!"

Laughing, Kaian turned back around figuring she'd get back at Zelda just a little. "Green one could you hold my hand… I'm feeling a little… Faint." She winked at Mara as she felt Link's strong grip on her hand.

"Of course…" He kissed her temple not noticing Zelda's icy glare.

"Alright… Let's find Ganon."

* * *

A bored yawn came from mouth of the dark lord, swirling a glass of red wine in his massive gloved hand. "How unfortunate…"

The soldier who was reporting too Ganondorf took a step back, his eyes never leaving the floor. "Yes… And they have made their way through all the puzzles…"

Ganondorf sighed and took a sip of the dark liquid. "First my little traitor dies, then my play thing escapes and now our little heroes have finished my amusing puzzles."

"Yes Master…"

"I didn't say you could speak." Slashing out his hand, the leather whip he held smacked the soldier between the eyes. The soldier stepped back some but said nothing. "Prepare my armour and ready our last... Defence we'll call it... I wish to see a little more entertainment."

"Yes Master Ganon...."

The Gerudo King leaned back in his velvet covered throne as brought his crystalline glass to his lips.

* * *

Kaian was quiet as they walked the corridor responding with only a smile as Mara babbled on about her unpleasant adventure with Princess Zelda. Her mind was too far lost in her thoughts to come up with any intelligent answers. Lingering of her odd dream, the sweet voice of the goddess ringing in her ears she didn't even notice she was being talked about.

"I'm not sure the _chosen_ is up for this. Look at her."

"Shut it you jealous wreck. She'll be just fine."

"Girls...." Link groaned, his eyes never leaving Kaian's back.

"But Link. Look at her! I don't even think she can hear us... Maybe she should sit this one out." Zelda's voice was purring now, she didn't mind being the saviour of her Kingdom once again.

Her comment earned a rather annoyed snort from Mara as she danced ahead linking her arms with Kaian. She watched as the heroine slowly turned her gaze to her, though she didn't seemed to see her. Mara didn't bother to say anything; she was going through things in which she couldn't possibly understand. "You okay Kai?" Mara finally asked in a quiet voice after a few long moments, she snaked an arm around her waist and gave her a small tug.

A monotone 'Yes' Was all she got in response. Kaian's gaze and attention was set on something ahead of them though. They had reached the end of the hall, and the large bronze doors leading to Ganondorf's chamber was set ahead of them. Her hand slowly rising, her gloved finger pointing to the beings before them; the shadow clones of Link and Zelda.

"Well isn't our luck grand." Mara muttered as she drew her sword, feeling Link's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Let Kaian and I handle this. Zelda and yourself watch our backs." His voice seemed to growl as he walked to the red-head's side. "Ready love?" He asked her quietly; watching the smirks grow on the shadow being's faces.

Almost mimicking their expressions, she drew her sword, the blade shining brilliantly in the dimly lit corridor. "Hell yeah."

As if a bell was rung they rushed each other simultaneously, the four swords screeching against one other. Kaian had Zelda's clone getting her all the more motive to destroy her. Pushing her back with her sword, the spiral tattoo on her arm representing the forest bead began to glow brightly. "Rise!" Her voice commanded. The ground began to rumble as countless thick, thorn covered vines broke through the floor trapping the shadow Zelda within them. Smirking as she noticed the blue-like blood seep from where the thorns pierce, almost giggling as the being let out a squeal of pain. Walking out the vines to where she was being held, the gray-eyed girl placed her finger against her lips. "Hell only comes to those who are actually living." She whispered and the vine retracted back through the floors and back into the ground taking her along with them.

The sword dance between Link and his other half continued neither taking notice of the female pair. Matching hit for hit, Link could see the frustration in the other's crimson glare. "Getting tired?" He taunted as his sword finally slipped past him impaling the shadow clone in the shoulder. Emitting a squeal of anger, the being swung his body ripping the sword from his shoulder and throwing Link to the ground. In almost the same smooth motion, he brought his sword down on the blonde in hopes on ending him right there, unfortunate for him, Link was much quicker. The Hero rolled out the way watching as his foe's sword sunk into the cement. Smirking He brought his boot up and kicked the shadow being in the head, his body rolling away as he picked up the cloned sword. "Join your partner there." He snarled as he thrust the blade into his chest kicking him into the hole Kaian's vines had created. Picking up and sheathing his own sword, he turned to smile at Kaian. "Let's hope he actually dies this time huh?"

Giggling, Kaian swung her arms around him holding his form to her own for a long moment. "Alright." She turned to face the two girls. "Let's get-" Her arms dropping from Link, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Link questioned as he turned to see what had caught her off guard.

Before them stood Zelda, and Mara held in her grasp, a dagger pressed to her delicate throat. Beside her, was the evil king himself his fingers filtering through the Princess' blonde hair.

"Zelda... W-Why?" Link was baffled, his bright blue eyes wide with surprise and maybe pain as he watched her laughed. A growl coming from the girl beside him, she took a step forward her hand gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Ah... Chosen. So we finally meet. You're much more beautiful in person." Ganon laughed as his fingers continued to play with Zelda's hair. "But... I'm afraid your time in this place is up. Fight and die, or surrender and your friend and..." He chuckled now. "Your love will live."

Her head turning towards Link, she found he was no longer beside her, but above encased in a diamond like prison above her. "Link!" She stepped back heading a painful groan from Mara, the dagger cutting into her throat.

"Tick, tock." Zelda's voice mocking as the evil cackle from Ganondorf filled the corridor.

"So sorry Chosen.... But your time in Hyrule is up."

* * *

**A/N:** _Ah ha... Another 'wtf is going on' twist. Hehe. You guys love it. Review, review! And I apologise for the shortness. ^^"_

_Until next time. Much love_

_**Kitty.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alright, this is the last chapter, finally after 4 damn years, I need to stop procrastinating.  
**_**Midnight Storm**_**, you're so bloody awesome, thank you for ignoring my spelling/grammar/short/rushed chapters, I'm going to make this one my best just for you!**

**I felt it was important for this chapter to be done in POV so it'll be ¾ POV and ¼ Third person. I hope it will turn out to be a form of closure to the story and not just a bad idea. So, enjoy the read. **

**Disclaimer: Really. Honestly. Does anyone actually thing Nintendo would care that I was pulling their fictional characters through silly, meaningless, horrifying tasks for personal amusement? I don't think they would, as long I continue to by their shit right? *Sigh* Alas, FanFiction please document that I do not own LoZ by any stretch of the imagination kkthxbai. **

**Chapter 20: So It's You That I Share My Last Breath With... Great**

Its peculiar isn't it? When you finally realise all those teachings that your parents perched to you as a child were actually right, and not them trying to crush your dreams. My mother had always told me that life had funny way of making its point clear. I figure it was attempting to be a professional comedian when it decided to draw out my life timeline. 'Oh hey, let's orphan this one, place her with her idiotic relatives and then, just as things start to look up hit her with a train!' Jackass.

Now, I have never been very religious, I was a strong believer that there was no Heaven after death and subsequently there was no Hell. I believed that there was nothingness and then the human existence was just a way to fill the void of time.

Boy was I wrong.

Whether I was dead or not, it was clear that I was no longer in the realm one would deem that living. Here, in the country the natives called Hyrule, seemed to be the perfect balance of Heaven and Hell, the sole definition of purgatory. The rolling hills of lush grass, the blue skies complete with marshmallow like clouds, the annoying optimistic girl and the gorgeous specimen with the fitting name of 'Link' it was bliss, bliss that covered the horrific, disgusting underbelly of my almost perfect afterlife.

Of course, there was the off chance I wasn't dead. After all I had returned to Earth for those hours. But now I'm starting to question if I had even gone back, that maybe I just fell off my horse and... Why am I thinking this now? I'm just standing here, I know my face is an unusual shade of white; my gray eyes are probably wide. Had my enemies understood the expression of 'a deer caught in headlights' they would have commented on my current facial features.

I suppose I would have all the time in the world to moan and bitch about how dreadful my life has been should I live through this, but now I had to think of a way to help my friends.

Okay step one: Analyse the situation.

To my left was Zelda and Mara. Mara being the feisty, blonde, over enthusiastic female that she was, was vocally expressing her extreme dislike for her current position. "You spoiled brat! You better hope I don't get loose 'cause I'll- Ow! Watch it will you?"

My gaze the shifted up above me, staring up at the boy who had somehow made me fall in love with him. Link, was banging hard against the crystal prison with his sword and failing miserably at shattering it. I might have laughed; it was more often than not that I was in a similar situation but again I had to focus, there was something far more important that I needed to tend to.

Finally my gaze rested on my enemy, the one I solely blamed my recent, and not so recent misfortunes on. I allowed myself to take in his features. I examined his strong jaw, his exotic dark skin, his fiery red hair and then those eyes. They were haunting beautiful. Not in the same sense that I would describe Link's, but the fire and the passion they seemed to hold was captivating. Finished with my examination of his face, I allowed myself to take in his form. The King was nothing short of well built. Though covered in heavy amour you could tell he must have spent hours daily perfecting his appearance. His gloved right hand rested on the hilt on the flat, massive blade which was still thankfully sheathed; I guess he planned on waiting for my response.

Step two: Take action.

Not one to disappoint, I felt my lips twitch into a smirk, my tongue flicking out over them; you could taste the tension. "Ganondorf." My voice flickered with a hint of anger as I drew my blade. The blade, in which I had quickly become accustom too, gleamed in the dim torch light of the grand hall. "You've definitely lost it if you think I'm just going to roll over for you." Any giddiness I may have possessed was long gone now, bubbled away as my mind absorbed his threat.

"That's really a mistake Cho-"

"Rise!" I could have sworn my voice echoed with an unfamiliar ring, a devilish tone that certainly didn't belong to me, resembling that of that day in the desert. I watched as vines, a darkened green colour, extended from the ground far below. They broke through the layers of limestone and encased Mara's body within, another stray vine practically backhanding Zelda into the far wall knocking her unconscious. "Come hither." Okay, now I was starting to scare myself, I don't remember telling my vocal cords or my lips to form those words. But, the vines obeyed lengthening then opening, Mara tumbling into my waiting arms.

"Thanks Kai." She breathed as she gingerly touched her neck.

I set her on the ground. "Try to help Link out." I mumbled to her before walking past her, the green glow that covered my body dimming as the vines fell to the ground lifelessly.

My gaze was now fixated on the King of Evil himself, the urge to smack that arrogant look off his face growing with each measured step I took. "Any last words?"

"You would certainly make an excellent Queen... You're so spirited."

"Ew." Was all I could manage to say before swinging at him, and as expected he blocked. I'll have to thank all those damn Lizalfos if I die; I would have never been able to parry Ganondorf's attacks, much less attack back without the practise they forced me into. I kept him to the right of me, our blades clashing with such force that the flames upon the torches quivered. I could tell though that Sheik had told Ganondorf about my problem, with each slash through the air he moved further and further out of my line of sight.

"Is this all you've got Chosen?"

Like hell it was. His taunting was really starting to piss me off, and I think he knew that. I'd swear a look of terror crossed his features just before a blast of energy radiated from my body. The blast sent him skidding along the ground, the non-structured items in the hall crumbling, the walls and floors cracking.

"Yes that's right get angry. It's a good look for you Chosen."

"Shut up!" My altered voice screamed at him, my body moving to meet with him toe to toe once more, our swords reacquainting with one another.

This carried out for what seemed like a long time, the sound of our swords clashing ringing in the now destroyed hall. A quick glanced over my shoulder told me Mara was in no shape to even think about how to help Link. She too was stuck in a little battle of her own, cursing with each strike of her own sword. "Screw. Off. You. Stupid. Ugly. Skeleton. Things." She grunted out with each strike, the slender blade finding its way through one of their necks, its head rolling out onto the ground, though the body continued to strike at her. "Ah! What the hell!" I heard her scream causing me to turn my head; bad idea.

The next thing I felt was nothing. There was no pain, everything was silent. Through my darkening vision I could see Link suddenly stop hitting the glass; I could see the fear radiating from Mara's gaze as she spun around the headless skeleton finally crumbling at her feet. Her lips mouthing something I think, but aside from the silence I could make out the faint sound of flesh tearing. My last conscious thought was about the floor and had I realised it was closer then I originally thought, and it was painted such a beautiful shade of red...

Did I mention step three was _not _to die?

XXX

Kaian`s body fell hard onto the limestone floor, landing in a pool of her own blood. The Tri-necklace had snapped, the thin gold chain shattered and the beads spilled out over the floor. The slender blade, the Master Sword's counterpart, clattered to the ground noisily.

Ganondorf cackled as he withdrew his blade from the fallen corpse, his finger catching a droplet of blood and placed it on his tongue. "Such a disappointment." He laughed more, stepping on one of the glass-like beads, shattering it beneath his boot.

Mara stood there a moment, staring down at the limb body of her fallen friend. "Kaian..." She hiccupped before turning back to face her current enemies. She growled in almost an animalistic tone as she lunged forward, the blade sinking into the hollowed body of a one jerking the blade upward slicing the Stalfo into two. Her blade didn't stop there however; it sliced through the air dangerously, and cut three more heads clean off the undead bodies. She grunted as she lowered her form and pulled her arm in the opposite direction, the blade severing the headless bodies at the knees. Breathing heavily she turned and glowered the Ganondorf her hand tightening on the hilt of her blade. "How could you!" She took small steps towards the body; Ganondorf backing away only so she could be assured that Kaian was dead.

Link felt his heart stop, his sword falling from his grasp and clattered at his feet loudly in syncretisation with hers. His complexion paled to a ghost white as he watched the crimson-haired chosen fall to the floor with a heavy thud. "Kaian... Kaian!" His voice screamed, the sound only echoing back of his ears. He could feel the water glaze over his eyes, threatening to overflow into tears. The tri-force mark burned into the back of his hand pulsed as he slammed fist again and again the prison cracking under the vigour. "Ganon!" He growled as the prison finally shattered; Link landed on the broken crystal the Master Sword again clutched in his left hand, the Tri-force mark glowed vibrantly.

The Dark King simply chuckled as he angled his weapon, a superior glint catching his eye. "You think you can stop me hero? Don't making such a fool of yourself." The red-head chuckled as he raised hands; the large bronze doors on either side of the great hall opened allowing the creatures of the damned to pour out of them and quickly flood the room. "You think you and your little friend can defeat me? You continue to humour me hero." The cockiness was more than evident in his voice, and the monsters that join the room continued to feed his ego, mindlessly cheering for him.

"Link... He's right... We can't take them all on." Mara muttered in a defeated sounding voice as she pressed her back against his, her sword held out in front of her defensively.

"You could always surrender and join me... Life is too precious to be wasted on pride."

Link's grip tightened on the sword's hilt as he glared darkly at Ganondorf, sneering at his implied offer. "I'd die a thousand deaths before ever considering joining you, Ganondorf."

"I'd die a thousand and one." Mara voice pitched in as she braced herself, the monsters drawing closer.

"Very well. It's time to meet your fate, pity that you will not get to witness my glorious reign." He raised his sword. "Minions! Grant them their final wish!"

The horde then swarmed the remaining heroes.

XXX

Where do you go after you die? It's a common, childish question isn't it? Well, if I wasn't dead before, I certainly was now. I couldn't tell whether my eyes were opened or closed it was so dark, it then lead me to question whether I was even conscious or perhaps I have finally gone blind in both eyes. My whole body was cold; numbed I assumed for I couldn't feel a thing. As I became more aware, I noticed I wasn't breathing; there was no inhale or exhale. There was no pulse. There was another eerie feeling, someone or something was watching me, and they were close.

A silent scream escaped my frozen lips as I felt someone embrace me from behind, their hands caressing my body which was now unclothed. I then felt the hands coil around me, and hold me against what I could only guess was someone's chest. It wasn't a controlling embrace, but a comforting one. The hands were gentle and temperate; the heartbeat I could feel was soothing.

_It's time to wake up._

There was that voice again, the same one that had taken control of my body earlier that day.

_Kaian darling, wake up. _

The hands moved around my body once again, the figure adjusting them self to be standing in front of me. I was hesitant to open my eyes, scared even. If I could see, I'd be looking at the deity whom has shared my body for so long. Inhaling a deep breath in which I didn't need to take, I opened my eyes and gasped. Kardica was beyond beautiful.

The Goddess' skin was a milky white, light radiating from it. Her hair reached to her near ankle, it was straight and raven black. She too was nude; every stunning marking etched into her skin was visible. Swirls and dots of dimly glowing ink decorated her arms and legs, though it was the Tri-force that was centered on her abdomen that glowed the brightest. "Wow..." I wasn't sure if I said it out loud, but regardless I knew she heard it.

_It isn't time for you to slumber yet, Kaian._

I forced myself to look away from the Goddess, my eyes adjusting to the dim light. There were buildings around, the sky was a dull ruby orange speckled with fragments of shadows. "Where are we?" I asked, as a looked around noticing that I was standing up, my bare feet on cold stone.

_I cannot dwell in the land of light or the abyss of shadow. This is where I may watch over both. This is Twilight. _

"Twilight?" I repeated the name but nothing surprised me anymore.

_That is correct. I am light and dark. I am chaos and order. I am good and evil. It is here that the balance is equal, the powers are neutral. It is here that I am at my full strength. _

"But I don't understand... I'm dead aren't I? Ganondorf, he killed me." I suddenly felt exposed. As things became clearer, I could make out of beings of some sort, living things just passing by.

_Chosen never die, they only sleep. _

I frowned a little, unsure of what to say though a wave of relief washed over my body. "So... How do I wake up then?"

_You must receive my power. Though be wary young Chosen, and decide carefully. Harmony and devastation walk hand in hand. _

Like any fairytale superior being, she spoke in a way I don't imagine I'll ever learn to comprehend. "What does that mean?"

Kardica moved her fingers lightly up my torso to my shoulders, along my neck until her sparkling hands cupped my face. _It is a simply choice. From the heart, what is your desire? Do you wish to defeat Lord Ganondorf, or do you wish to save Hyrule?_

I absentmindedly nuzzled her hand with my cheek as I looked up at her, her hands were so warm. "Aren't they the same thing?"

_No_

Well, so much for her complex sentences.

_Now no more words, allow your heart to speak for you. You have tasted both sides, the choice should be simple._

I was half tempted to make a smartass remark on how the heart could do no such action, it was the brain that made all the decisions, but I kept my mouth shut and did as she asked. I wanted to save Hyrule, which was the most important thing. It was my home, and Ganondorf did not have to die for me to save it. I let that thought wash over my body, I thought of nothing but saving Hyrule, my home.

It was then that everything went black.

Xxx

Mara's sword sliced through the air above her splitting a Lizafo in half that leapt towards her, its purple blood raining down on herself and Link. The Hero however didn't seem to notice far too preoccupied with trying to push back the multiple Stalfos. "Link." Mara's voice panted as she swung her sword again, halving the set of four creatures that swarmed in front of her. "There's too many of them!" Link only grunted in response, the glow to his Master Sword suddenly dimming.

Ganondorf cackled as he witnessed this, his hand clasping over Zelda's shoulder; the girl had only recently come to. "Even the Goddesses have lost faith in you!" He laughed more, a sour look remaining on Zelda's face. "Soon my Queen."

Link growled as his sword was parried the Stalfo's before falling to the ground, its blade crossing with its sister sword. He was almost hesitant to look down and grab it again; the still look on her face disturbed him greatly. "Kaian." His voice was barely audible as he whispered her name, his fingers brushing over the blade of the other sword, stopping as he witnessed a flicker. "What in the-"

"Link!" Mara startled voice brought his attention back to the monsters, they had all but stopped, they looked frozen. He looked towards Ganon, he had stopped laughing and Zelda look fearful. Mara had reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back as the ground pulsed and the Mistress Sword rose. It hovered and pulsed like a heartbeat, flashes of light giving off with of them. "Oh my gods."

Link's azure hues widened in disbelief and fear as he watched the crimson haired girl get to her feet and took hold of the swords hilt. The beads scattered around her glowed their respective colours as they rose from the ground and shot at her body, burying themselves into her skin. "Ka-Kai?"

Kaian's clothing had changed in a brief pulse of light. She now wore a black tunic which caught her just at her thighs. She wore a white leather belt around her waist; the buckle was shimmering silver. Her legs were covered in thin white tights, and she wore black riding boots, each fastened with three silver buckles. She wore titanium gauntlets over black leather, fingerless gloves and a black silk collar around her neck trimmed in white lace.

The girl didn't answer; she only turned her body towards her friends ignoring Ganon completely. Her skin gave off an eerie glow, her eyes were pupil less and white. "You have fared well my friends. It is now time that I help you, as you have helped me. Awaken children of the Tri-Force. I command thee!" She twirled her sword in her gloved grasp and sunk it into the ground. Mara was the first to be hit by the shockwave.

Light engulfed Mara, a bloodcurdling scream leaving her lips as it did . It entered her body, surging through her veins igniting a fire in her blood. When it finally did die down, Mara was different.

Mara's hair had shortened a bit, extending just past her shoulders; the blonde strands shadow her right eye and extending to her chin, framing her face. Her skin was not only paler now, but it held a blue hue; it oddly suited her well. Her clothing was no longer tattered; in fact they were an advanced model of a Zora tunic. The blue fabric hugged her curves as stopped at her thighs, her legs were covers in a thin black material in which shimmered when light struck it. Her boots were now a navy blue, an ebony belt was a silver buckle fastened them. Armour was plated over her chest and back; protection she did not have before, and she now wore golden gauntlets which protected her forearms. A new quiver was strapped to her back; dark brown leather stitched with gold and in her left hand was held her new bow, a recurve. Her sword was no longer a sword, but a finely crafted staff; at her waist was an equally fine dagger. "Woah."

Link had cried out in a similar manner only a few seconds later, the Master Sword was trembling on the marble floor; the light it was emitting was blinding. When the light faded, Link could only smirk.

Link's blonde hair was a darker wash boarding a pale brunette. It was longer and layered, though that was covered but his hat. His clothing was a darker green, a thicker, tougher chainmail was beneath it and barely noticeable through the white shirt he wore beneath his tunic. His was also the bearer of golden gauntlets placed over his brown riding gloves. The quiver across is back was light brown, leather and stitched with gold, it bore the Hyrule crest. His cobalt hue gleamed as he held out his hand, the quivering Master Sword returning to his grasp.

Kaian turned than to face Ganondorf and Zelda, a blank look on her face. "In the name of Balance" She pointed her sword towards Ganon. "I banish you to void of the between dimensions." She hissed as the glowing stopped, her eyes returning to their natural gray colour.

Ganon snapped of his shock and growled. "Attack them! Attack them now!"

Xxx

Breathing again. It was the weirdest feeling I've ever experienced. To feel oxygen rush back into your lungs, and then roll through your veins awakening your senses, I couldn't explain. But now wasn't the time to dwell on my euphoric feelings, no because at that moment a blade was swinging at my head.

A growl left my throat as I brought my hand up, blocking Ganondorf's attempt with a cocky smile on my lips. "Oh, nice try Mister King of Darkness. Bravo!" I laughed, pushing him back. Our swords parried one another for a few minutes of our dangerous spar before we both backed away, glowering at one another.

"You will submit to me Chosen, or perish along with your so called Heroes." He seemed so confident.

"Fat chance." I think I sounded slightly more confident because that caused him to snarl and we engaged once more. My slender blade screeched along the broadside of his sword, the metal dancing with the sparks of fraction. I watched as he gritted his teeth with effort, and I could only smile. A laugh left my lips as realisation hit him.

I was toying with him.

I felt him press more into me, trying to push me away but he quickly found that wouldn't work. "How do you kill a Goddess?" I questioned him out loud, his beautifully coloured russet skin paling. I watched as a strand of his fiery coloured hair fell into those cold set eyes; he certainly was gorgeous. A gleam caught my own grey hues as I mouthed the word 'light' to him, my body phasing out of existence for the brief seconds it took for me to reappear behind him. "You can't." My voice whispered in his ear as my blade slide through the armour, and then through his striking skin into the soft tissue of his insides. I twisted my hand, ripping more of a hole before my sword protruded out the other side of him.

He gasped and stumbled away from me, sliding off of my weapon and turning around glaring down at me. "You little bitch." I nodded in agreement to the statement, and I suppose he didn't quite like that considering his next reaction was to attack me again. I brought my arm up to meet the sword crashing down on me, the titanium there stopping the assault and allowed me to thrust my own weapon into him again. I could tell that this time it pierced through his spine, the slight resistance being the giveaway. "It's over Ganon." I told him as his body slumped forward his head on my shoulder, blood pouring from his lips as he lost feeling in his legs.

"I will... Return." So persistent...

"And I'll be waiting to send you right back." I encircled my arms around his dying body as the ground opened beneath our feet, the shadows dragging us both into the linking void of dimensions. It was where he would remain, chained there by his own power, by his piece of the Tri-Force. It was forever over.

Xxx

Link and Mara gasped as the same time as they both took at moment to gawk at one another, ignoring the enemies about. "Mara... You're..."

"Link... I didn't think it was possible for you to look any better..."

The blonde hero gave her a look before smiling to her. "Behind you."

Mara took the hint and turned around with a swift movement, pulling her staff out in the same motion swinging it at their necks, beheading the lot. She gave a brief laugh as she stepped forward, walking towards the mass. "Oh... This is going to fun." She mused before beckoning the minions forward, taunting them.

The mindless drones didn't make her wait long, the first line of them charged her with raised weapons and angry battle screeches; Mara could only laugh. She ducked past them, and turned sharply. Pulling three arrows free from her quiver she took aim and released the slender weapons all in one fluid motion, the steel arrowheads burying themselves into the heads of the creatures; the bodies dropping dead the next moment. The bow fell from her hands next landing on the floor with a loud cluttered as she gripped and pulled her dagger free, swinging her arm back to sink the blade deep within the throat of another.

Growling menacingly she covered her head as they all decided to swarm her at once, their weapons pointed and hacking away, most of their hits clashing with their own blades. "Enough!" Mara's voice yelled as the ground pulsed. In the midst of the attacking enemies she had dug her staff into the ground, foreign words falling from her lips. Time seemed to freeze as again the ground pulsed, shadows emerging from the ground as they took hold of each of the minions seconds later the bodies were engulfed in flames of ebony.

Mara stood to her full height as she looked over the flaming mass, ash piling at her feet as she leaned tiredly into her staff, her skin bruised and bleeding. "Gah... I'll need to remember that trick next time I meet a Redead." She grumbled to herself tiredly to herself looking over towards Link.

Link grimaced as his friend and his princess picked up a slender blade, the tri-force piece on her hand pulsing feverishly. "Zelda... Don't do this. You've been brainwashed! You couldn't possibly-"

"Enough!" Her sharp voice commanded as she charged at him swinging her blade at his neck; Link reluctantly raising his own sword to block her. "I am sick of living in your shadow! I am the Princess of Hyrule! How dare my subjects look to you for leadership?" She continued to swing at him. "How dare they? After all I've done!"

Link grunted as he continued to take small steps back, parrying each of her slightly clumsy swings. "Zelda. You know it isn't that way. Everybody loves you. They respect and look to you for guidance. They-"He gasped tripping over a crack in the flooring, his sword sliding away from him.

"Die!" She hissed, her dirty golden hair falling into her face as she brought the sword down on his head; her cerulean optics glazed over in tears. The blade whistled threw the air though only came in contact with the marble floor, shards and sparks flying on impact.

Link hissed as he just rolled out of the way, jumping to his feet immediately behind the rage driven princess and seizing her arms, forcing her to her knees. "Zelda! Zelda remember who you are, what you stand for. Do not let Ganondorf win, you're stronger than that." He pleaded into her ear as he held her tightly. Her sword dropped from her delicate hand as she burst into tears, her struggles stopping.

"He told me so many things. H-he touch in... Oh goddess what have I done?" She groaned as Link slowly turned her around, and looked over her face. The princess features however quickly turned from sombre to pained, blood pouring from her mouth as Link released her, slowly withdrawing his blade from her abdomen. "Why...?" She breathed as the last of the metal slid from her skin and hit the floor, a crimson pool flooding around her.

"Zelda would first die before ever working with Ganondorf." The hero hissed as the female before him broke away into pieces of shadow, leaving behind the grotesque corpse of an old witch. "Mara?"

Mara straightened her posture before walking over the ashes of her enemies. "All clear here... Where did Kaian go?"

Link shook his head as he looked over towards where she and the Evil King disappeared to. "I don't know... I guess... We'll just have to wait.

Xxx

I smirked as I walked away from the chained form of the fallen Gerudo King, his curses and protests long silent as he fell into slumber. I outstretched my arm and took the gloved hand of another. "You know, for I princess you certainly have some decent tricks up your sleeve." I commented Zelda only laughing. "How did you get here?"

The Hyrulean Princess smiled, even though she worn torn rags and had dirt smeared over bruises she somehow managed to remain beautiful and commanding. "When he locked me away after creating a copy... The goddesses spoke to me and told I had to wait for you here, to help seal away this man for good. The next this I knew, I was here."

I nodded and pulled her closer to me. "You've done well... Thank you." I murmured as I gently touched her face, a warm light engulfing her form momentarily. Her darker blonde hair fell around her shoulders, the silky strands clean of the dirt and blood. Her rags where mended into an elegant pink toned gown, suitable for a princess and her skin was freed from the cuts and bruises. "Come, you've seen enough darkness." A magic circle appeared beneath our feet, one that would transport us back to the world of light.

We reappeared before Link and Mara, they seemed to have handled things well enough the grand hall was completely quiet. I expected Mara to be the one to leap at me first, but it was Link who pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly. I could feel his fingers lace themselves within my hair as he held my head to his shoulder, I closed my eyes. "Goddesses I thought I lost you." This was going to be harder than I thought.

Gently, I kissed his neck before pushing him away so I could look over the three of them at least. "You've done well... All of you have awakened as the Heroes and Protectors fate had planned you to be..." My voice trailed off, I didn't want to do this. As I look at each of their faces, my nerve faltered. "But now you have fulfilled that role... And it's time for you to live the lives you deserve to have."

I watched their faces contort in confusion and I briefly looked away from them before continuing.

"I will be sending both Zelda and you Link to the days of your births. From there, you two will live the lives of normal child. You will grow up." I glanced at Link. "Find love and have families as if none of this ever happened." I held up my hand to silence them, before they could speak a word. "Mara and I are not from this world. We cannot stay. Mara will stay with me as the Sage of Twilight and watch over the world to ensure balance. You will never remember unless... There will be no lasting pain."

I gasped as again I was embrace, Link holding me tighter than before. "Kai... No. I don't want to forget you." He whispered into my ear, my heart skipping a beat. Carefully I wrapped my arms around him, returning the affection. "Please..."

"Link... I will never forget you. This story here, of everything you and Zelda have done will live on forever... For as long as I stand watch I will never forget you. But now you must go." I pushed him away again looking over at Zelda. "This is my gift to you... You will make I fine ruler one day, with Link here to protect you." I whispered before I clasped my hands together, the world around us going grey around them blurring.

Mara walked to her side taking her hand as if knowing what to expect. "I'm going to miss them." She whispered as she looked about watching time warp around before Link and Zelda where disappearing.

"Kaian I-"

"I love you too." I whispered and then they were gone, it was done. Mara and I stood alone in the void between worlds; I could see the sad look on her face. "Are you going to be alright?" I asked her in a small voice, still holding her hand.

"Yes... I knew I didn't belong here... At least now I know my reasoning for being sent for Earth." Mara murmured.

I nodded again as I gazed into the blurry scenery of the void, the sound of enfant cries meeting my ears. "You are to look after the royal session over the centuries for on, be an adviser to it's Kings and Queens, Princes and Princess."

"But... What about you?"

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I will watch over you as well, whenever you are in need all you have to do is call for me... Now go. Protect." I gently pushed her away, letting her fall into the Twilight. I knew she'd be alright.

Centering myself in the void, I closed my eyes only to find myself looking at Kardica; a warm smile was on her perfect lips. "Are you ready for this task?" I didn't need to answer, she knew what I felt, what I thought. So instead, I only smiled while I let her re-enter my body. A warm light washed over me and then I was in blissful silence... Well at least until blondie bellowed my name one thousand years later.

"Kaian!" I opened my eyes. "We've got a problem."

Xxx

**A/n: And that's it! I hope you liked it... Now if I do chose to start another, it would be until next year until I have actual time. I wanted to finish this one before heading off the England for six months, and about time too right? Haha. Thank you for everything over the years!**

**Much love,  
Kitty**


End file.
